Kickin'It Jack and Kim
by AllisseLove
Summary: Kim and Jack make a lot of things together with their friends. They have many feelings for each other but will they come together or is there something in the way. Find out! I hope you like it D
1. My old love Part 1

**Hey Fanfictioners this is my first story  
sorry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good ... because I'm from the Netherlands so English is not my main language  
I hope you all like it!  
Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It  **

**My old ****love **

**~Part1~**

**Kim pro.**

3,2,1 bring! the bell rang  
**F****inally ****it's Summer ****Vacation!** I went as fast as possible to my locker. and I grabbed my gym bag for cheerleading and karate. I turned around and saw Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack. "hey guys" I said "hey" they said. Milton said "you have to practice?" I rolled my eyes and said "I have cheerleading practice for the last time this year…We have to talk about a new cheer routine and come later at the dojo." "Hey Kim are you comming?" Kelsey came to me. "I'm coming" I yelled. "Bye guys!" and went with Kelsey to cheerleading. the other cheerleaders were Brigget, Grace, Elizabeth, Kelly, Bellina, Melissa, Charleen, Charie (are twins) Jennifer, Donna, Kelsey and me. Everyone was there except Donna Tobin. Man I hate her she is always late. So I focused on the other cheerleaders. I called them together and we talked about the cheer routine. After two hours I said "Okay girls we are done for today." "Hey Kim, I can go to the dojo with you?" Kelsey ask, and I replied "Yeah Sure .. You just want to see Jerry and flirting with him." she blushed and said "I really do not, I want to see you spar with Jack." everyone looked at her oddly and I said "Sure KELS! '" I said teasingly, "Come Kelsey then we go to your crush ..." Kelsey said, "I comming" and we went our way to the dojo. but suddenly we saw something we never wanted to see. Donna Tobin and Jath (my ex-boyfriend) kiss each other and I felt tears burning in my eyes and looked at Kelsey.  
**Kelsey****pro.**  
I saw that Kim looked at me with tears in her eyes I could not believe I saw Kimberly Anna Crawford crying. and I was so shocked. Also that I even almost cried. and I saw how much pain and heartache was by my very best friend. and then it started to rain Kim and I decided to run up to the dojo. We were soaking wet. and when we went inside Kim ran as fast as she can to the locker room. and I screamed and yelled "KIM!" Jerry, Jack, Eddie, Milton and Rudy looked at me crazy. Jack then began to talk "What is wrong with Kim Kelsey?" Kelsey replies "love problems" and I walked to the locker room were Kim was but for some reason I won't and I knocked and I heard Kim screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and I walked back to the boys and said "Okay big problem" Rudy ask "what is the big problem?" and I said "but not what but he" jack ask confused "he?" Jerry said "okay now I'm really confused" we looked at him and he said "what?" Milton give him shut up look and Eddie came and said "Guys Kim is crying!" and I said "who do not know she comes here crying!" Rudy ask me "who made Kim crying Grace?" I looked wired and said "I'm Kelsey" he apologize "sorry Kelsey Jerry talks a lot about girls" I said, "is okay Rudy" Jack ask me "but who made Kim cry?" I looked at him and said "Who are two idiots but one of those people do not you know but jerry, Eddie and Milton know. " and they looked at me confused and jack said," what are their names? "and I said "Donna Tobin ..." I was interrupted by jerry yelling "what's wrong with this chick? YO!" Milton said "SHUT IT JERRY! go on Kelsey" I looked at the locker rooms and looked at the boys and said, "Donna Tobin and Jath Anson" Jack said, "who is Jath Anson?" Jerry said "Dude why do you not know who is Jath Anson?" he answers "because maybe I'm here four months and never heard from him ! "Milton said "Jack, Jath Anson is a black dragon and the captain of the football team. how could you not see him this week he is back on since Wednesday Seaford high. Jack said" I saw him today, yesterday and Wednesday not. " I said "you do not all know what Jath do but what he has done to Kim four months ago before you came and 15 minute ago." Jack said, "but what did ..." he was interrupted by Jerry "I am confused! "we all looked at Jerry and shouted" you're always confused Jerry! "I walked with Rudy and Jack into the locker room and I said" are you okay Kim? can I come in? "It was quiet for a while and then she said "NO and yes you can come in and only you!" I said to Jack Rudy and "go and start practice an I come with Kim in a few minutes. Key?" They nodded and I went to Kim. I opened the door and saw Kim on the floor with her hands over her face and she said "why am I so stupid!" and I said "you not stupid! you're my best friend in the whole world!" and I started crying and said "why did he do that to you? he broke your heart!" Kim then said "why are you crying? he has not done anything against you but against me. so why are you crying?" I said "_I will __always __beside you __and __wiping __all your __tears __away __being __your best __friend. I__'ll __smile __when __you smile __and feel __all __the pain __you do __& __if you __**Cry **__**I promise **__**I will Cry **__**too**__._" and when I said that she began to smile.  
**Kim****pro.**  
When Kelsey said the last sentence * _**If **__**you **__**Cry **__**I promise **__**I will Cry **__**too.**_ * I got a smile on my face. and I said "I'm going to dress." after I said that I hugged Kelsey. I took off my sports bag jogging pants and a blue shirt that says *_I'm __cute__*_ and my hair in a ponytail. Kelsey and I walked to the guys. and the guys looked at me and I said "Before you attack me with questions I'm feel a lot better than before." and walked to the dummy and I kicked the dummy and the dummy fell down and I heard Jack say "Poor dummy, he has suffered the wrath of Kim." I laughed and said "better the dummy than you Jack." I looked at Kelsey and Rudy said "now that's all over we can start the lesson. Kim you spar with Jack, Eddie with Milton, Jerry and me." I looked out side and walked over to Jack to spar. after a while sparring with Jack. I heard "hey babe!" I recognized that voice. I turned around and saw Jath. Everyone looked at me and I ran quickly out of the dojo and went to the forest. and sat on a stump to get my breath. and my mind went off I had so much in my head _* __1.__why does __Jath __call __me __babe?__2.__how does he know__ where I am?__and finally,__what does he want __from me?__*_ so many thoughts and no answers. I looked around and said to myself "almost nobody can find me here deep in the woods." I looked around and only saw only trees and shrubs and a few birds and squirrels and a voice calling my name. "KIM ARE YOU HERE?"  
**Jack****pro.**  
I was thinking what Jath and Donna has done to Kim_*okay I ambit I have a crush on Kim* _. Donna was not important but Jath. I went into my mind when I saw Kelsey and Kim walk. and Kim said. "Before you attack me with questions I'm feel a lot better than before." and she went to the dummy and the dummy fell down and I said "Poor dummy, he has suffered the wrath of Kim." She laughed and said "dummy better than you Jack." And when she had finished with the dummy, I went with Kim sparring. after a while there came a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes and he said "hey babe!" and I looked at Kim and I saw that she recognized that voice, and she turned and ran away. Kelsey and said "what do you want Jath?" and he replied "I am looking for my Kimmy." Kelsey replied, "Are you crazy! SHE DON" T WANT YOU! "And I went to Kelsey and Jath and I said" Is he Jath? "Jerry Eddie and Milton and Kelsey said" Yes it is Jath. "And I said "I go and find Kim." Jath and said "Nobody Goes to find my Girl, just me." Kelsey yelled "Go TO You Donna Tobin and KISS her again." and that was Jath shocked and said "Did she saw that? "Kelsey yelled" YES SHE SAW THAT AND THAT WAS THE RESON SHE CRYED "and before I knew Rudy had given me a signal that I had to find her. I went as fast as the dojo and Kim what search. First I went to the park but she was not and not on the beach .. I thought_* if I was __Kim __where would __I go__._* after much thought I went to the woods. I walked through narrow paths. I eventually came deep in the woods. I saw a girl with blond hair sitting on a stump and I called "KIM ARE YOU HERE?" and she turned around.  
**Kim ****pro.**  
"KIM ARE YOU HERE?" I recognized that voice. and turned around and saw Jack. he came beside me and said "Why are you here?" I reply "Jath hate it here and I knew he would not find me." and I looked at Jack and he said "smart ... Kim what has Jath done to you?" I looked at him and said "Kelsey did not tell?" He looked at me and said "only that he kissed Donna Tobin. but not told what happened four months ago." I looked at him and quietly asked "do you really know what happened?" He nodded and I went feathered "four months ago I had six months with Jath ..." I was interrupted by Jack "WHAT?" when he finished I went feathered "One day I was at school in my locker and I felt arms around me and I turned around and saw Jath and He said" Hey beautiful "and I said" Hey! "and gave him a kiss on his cheek and I grabbed my bag and made me locker shut. and I looked at him, his hands around my waist and my arms around his neck and he tried to kiss me but ... "I felt tears in my eyes burn and Jack hugged me and I went on to say feather" but ... . but ... hhe removed his hands and he turned around. I looked at him weird but he did not look at me but he just sat there with Alicia kissing and I hit him on his face and said "I HATE YOU AND I BREAK UP WITH YOU!" and I ran the school and saw the cheerleaders talking and she saw me crying and went to me and said "Jath is it?" I nodded and said "he's a player and a heartbreaker oh and I broke up with him." Donna said "What is wrong with Jath !" and Kelsey said "Kim you are my best friend so you and I go all the remembrances of yours and Jath on fire. okay?" "Okay. Thanks!" and we did and I was after a few days I was over Jath. "I looked at Jack who was very quiet and he said" So he has your heart in ten thousand pieces broken and hurt you? "I nodded and it was still a while and I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine our faces came closer to us "WOEHH!" heard and went apart. and heard Eddie say "DUDE they were almost kissing!" We looked around and saw Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Brigget, Grace, Elizabeth, Kelly, Bellina, Melissa, Charleen, Charie, Jennifer and Kelsey and said "Kim you okay?" I said "Yes I have told it to Jack." Kelsey and replied "What do we do with Miss Tobin Love?" I thought and Kelsey said "kick her out of the cheer team is everyone okay about that?" everyone nodded and said "Absolutely! She deserves it!" and we walked back to the dojo. We were almost inside but Jath waiting at the entrance and had a smile on his face when he saw me and I said "Umm ... Guys I think I'm going home." and with that I ran. I heard "KIM" but kept running.

**and ****how was it?****  
****Please ****review****!**

**Part 2 will maybe ****uploaded ****in the weekend****  
****- ****-****  
****AllisseLove**


	2. My old love Part 2

**HEy thanks for the reviews! it meant much to me to upload more story's for you all! I try my best to get the story right to run. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It but i own de song my love(sorry if it's weird because i wrote it in Dutch)**

* * *

_We __were almost __inside __but __Jath __waiting at __the entrance __and had a __smile __on his face __when he saw me __and I said "__Umm __...__Guys __I __think I'm __going home.__" and with __that __I ran and __I heard__"__KIM" __but __kept running__._

**My old ****love **

**~part 2~**

when I got home I went straight to my room and sat on my bed and closed my eyes and began to sleep and dreaming.

* * *

**~Kim's****Dream~****  
**_I was at __the beach with __Kelsey and we __laughed __for a reason and we __heard "__HEY __GIRLS!__" __we looked __around and __saw __Jerry __and Jack.__"Why __are you __laughing?__" __said Jerry.__We __looked at eachother __and laughed __even harder __when we __calmed down__. __I said__"we were __talking __about something __and Kelsey __made__ a stupid__..."__and I was __interrupted __by __someone who said__"__Hey Babe!" __I turned around __and saw __Jath__. __I __wanted to leave__b ut I was __frozen __and he came __closer and __closer __and he grabbed __me __and carried me__. __I did not know __where I was __but the __last thing __I knew was that __I__was lying __on grass __with __Jath __on__top __of me __and __felt something __wet __on my lips __for __I knew __we were __kissing __and his hand __went __under my __shirt__..._

**~End of the dream~**

* * *

"AHH!" I screams.  
And then my phone vibrate I got two text of Jack and Kelsey.

text of Kelsey:  
_Hey __Kim __how are __you? __where __a y__?  
X__KelsX__  
_I replied:  
**HEy ****Kels****,  
****I****'m home!  
****I ****do not feel ****very good****...****ya know ****J and****D.T.****  
****Kim XOX****  
**and I read the text of Jack:  
_Hey __Kimmy__  
__what __is wrong with you__? __where are you__?  
__O and __Jath __is __looking for __y!__  
__he is __at the __dojo __2 ..__waiting for __y__...__Rudy __want him to __go away__! O and Rudy __has __something to say __but can not __without you! __it's kind __of __important to him.__  
__Jack__  
_I thought why he calls me Kimmy he knows that I don't like that.  
and I replied:  
**hey****Jack****  
****first of ****all ****Don't ****Cal ****me ****Kimmy****!  
****second****. ****Jath ****is the ****problem****...****  
****tell ****him 2 ****go ****a****way! ****because ****I ****do****n't ****come today****.  
****oh ****and I****'m home. ****don't tell ****Jath****. ****I'm home****!  
****7****o'clock****, I'll come ****to y ****house. ****And ****then ****Rudy can**** the**** important news ****k?****  
****bye****  
****Kim XOX****  
**when I was done with texting, my home phone rang and I answered:(**Bold is Kim** and _Italic is Jath_)  
**hello****?**_  
__Hey __Babe._  
**What do you**** want ****Jath****?**  
_I want you back ..._  
**WILL NOT ****HAPPEN****!**  
_why not?_  
**You broke ****my heart ****IDIOT****!**  
I did not feel like talking to him so I hung up and went downstairs and went to the music room where I've not been a long time and then my phone vibrate it was a text from Kelsey:

_HEy Kimm ow __yes __I understand __you__!  
__what a __bitch!__  
__I gotta go __by !__must eat __= P_

_XKelsX_  
I replied:  
**key! ****I ****must go at 7 to**** Jack****'s home  
****Kim XOX****  
**and she replied:  
_call me __what it was like __do__not matter __what time__! __I need to know __what happened__!  
X__KelsX__  
_I replied:  
**Key****! **

I sat down and grabbed me and started to play some guitar and made a new song. I've already started but do not know if it sounds good ...  
_**My **__**l**__**o**__**ve**__  
__wen __you smile __at me __my __heart __going __faster.__  
__wen __you look __at me __my __cheeks __are __red__  
__you are different __than other __guys__  
__I cant stop __thinking __about you__...__  
_

I was interrupted because my phone went off.  
and I saw that Jack called me and answers

( **bold is Kim** _Italic is Jack_)  
**Hey ****Jack**  
_Hey __Kimmy__  
_**Do not call me ****Kimmy****! ****What ****ya ****doing****?  
**_T__alking __with Jerry,__Eddie,__Milton and __Rudy __and you__? _

**I ****write a ****song**  
_I __didn't know you __wrote __songs_!  
**what was the ****reason that you ****bother ****me****?**

_Kim __is __already__7 o'clock__, where __are you?_  
**I****'m ****home ****I****'m coming!  
**_okay__  
_**bye****  
**_bye__!  
_I thought _*I will finish the song later*_ and I went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:  
_Dear Mom__,  
__I__'m __not home __because I__'m __with Jack__.  
__Rudy __Eddie __Milton and __Jerry are __also there.__  
__Rudy __has __something important __to tell!__!  
__then come __home __later__!  
__love__  
__Kimberly __Anna __Crawford XOX_

and put the note on the coffee table in the living room and grabbed my coat and went right to Jack. I arrived at his house and saw Donna Tobin so I went to the front door and heard someone yell "HEY JACK WHEN COMES YOU'RE JULLIA YO!" I was giggling and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Jack ****pro.**  
when I had called Kim. Jerry yelling at me "HEY JACK WHEN COMES YOU'RE JULLIA YO!" and then the door bell rang. I went to the door to see who it was and opened the door and saw Kim. "heyy Kim!" i said and she said "hey sorry I'm late Jack I was busy." and she came in and I said "is okay"  
and went with her to and the guys and Rudy said "we are finally complete." and looked at Kim and she rolled her eyes and said "what is sooooo important that I should stop writing?" everyone looked at her weird except me and Eddie said "write something in your diary? or make story's but I think more it in your diary write about Jack .." and I laughed and she gave Eddie the famous dead glare and Kim replied "no. no and in his dreams" pointing at me and Rudy said "about what wrote you before you were interrupted ..." Kim looked at him and said, "None of your business Rudy .. but what is sooo important?" Rudy looked at us and sat down on the ground and that we did too and he started talking and looked at Kim" Kim what I gonna tell to you guys and I think you don't like it believe me Kim. O and promise you don't try to kill me!" Kim said, "I promise Rudy!" He looked at her and went back "Okay ... umm ... Ty and I have agreed ... that we all go to the woods ... for a whole week in the house of the Black Dragon ... "and we all yelled "What!" but Kim was so quiet Rudy was so afraid of what Kim's reaction was ... and after 3 minutes of dead silence and Rudy still scared and nervous about the response of Kim and suddenly she shouted full of anger "YOU DID WHAT!" and Rudy was very scared now and it made us scared too and I said "Kim clam down!" and Jerry said "maybe your girlfriend is scared to go to the Black Dragon House, Man!" and then Kim yelled "SHUT UP JERRY!" and she ran to the garden and sat on the grass and Jerry said "what is wrong with your girlfriend? YO!" and tryed not to cry and then I said "I'll go talk with Kim and you can be watching a movie right?" They nodded and I went to the garden and sat down next to Kim and I saw something I could not believe Kim was crying and she looked at me and said "sorry I freaked out." I said "it is no problem Jerry deserved it and plus you scared him and he cryed al most! And all of us where shocked but the most Jerry "and I made her laugh and she lay on the grass and looked at the sky and the stars and said" it is really hard place" I was confused and said "what is a really hard place?" en she sat up and said" The house of the Black Dragon of course!" then I said" even it will worst whit all the black dragons" and she nodded and she got a shiver and I said "your cold?" she nodded and I gave her my jacket and she said "thank you" and I said "no problem .. will we go inside?" she nodded and we went inside to the guys and Rudy said "cooled down Kim?" she nodded and Jerry said "you were fifteen minutes away what did you made out?" Kim gave Jerry the dead glare and he hide behind the sofa and Kim ask Rudy "Rudy who come there?" he replied "all of the black dragons and we ... why?" and she replied "can 3 friends of mine come also with us because I'm not the only girl then." and he replied, "Okay who?" and she said "Kelsey, Grace and Elizabeth" and he nodded yes and Eddie said "the cheerleaders ? "Kim and nodded and said "when are we going?" Rudy said "tomorrow" and she said "okay .. I go home it's late and I will Elizabeth, Grace and Kelsey sending text messages about tomorrow" and we nodded and I said "hey Kim, I will walk you home" she nodded and we walked to her home after few minutes we were there. and she said "thanks for walking me home Jack." and I said "no problem" and she grabbed her keys and put them in the door and said "bye Jack!" and she gave me a kiss on my cheek! And I saw her blush and I said "bye!" and went back home I think what just happened.

* * *

**Kim ****pro.****  
**OMG! I kissed Jack on the cheek! I thought _*wait a minute do I like Jack? No we are just friends or I wane be more? I hope he didn't notice I was blushing*_ and went to the coffee table and saw a letter from my mother:  
_Dear __Kimberly__,  
__I __read __your note__.  
__I've __been __in the music room __and saw that __you __had __a note __and there __stood __a song.__I've __brought __to your room __and __by __the __way __the song __is beautiful __! __if you __need me __I__'m on __my room __and __I __have to go to __China __tomorrow __for__ model things and stuffs you know . __I'm sooooo __sorry __baby!__  
__love __mom__  
_and I said to my self " typical mom always fly around the world" and I took another piece of paper and wrote on:  
_Dear __mom,__  
__I __read your letter__.  
__but I have __spoken __with __Rudy __and he said that __we tomorrow __go __to the __Black __Dragon __house __and we __stay there for a__week. Questions? you can call Rudy. __  
__love__  
__Kimberly__ Anna __Crawford XOX_

and went to the room of my mother and put the note on her bedside table and went to my room and text Elizabeth, Grace and Kelsey  
**HEy ****Girls****  
****Saturday ****can you ****come 2 ****the dojo ****with me ****and then we go ****a week in ****the ****house of the Black Dragon with Me,****Eddie,****Jerry,****Milton****, ****Jack and ****Rudy and ****the Black ****Dragons. ****I know ****it's ****stupid ****but I wont go alone. Whit only GuYs! ****  
****Kim XOX**

After a few minutes I had a text message from Kelsey:  
_HEy __Kim!__  
__Yeah __seems __pretty __nice!__except the__black dragons __then =P XP. __but if __Jerry __is __there __then I __definitely __come__.  
__XKelsX__  
_I replied:  
**Thank you****! ****and yes ****Jerry****is also****(****he ****is ****anyway ****required!)****come ****at 11:15****at my house****! ****I'll tell you ****every thing that ****happened ****with me and ****Jack.****and NO**** we****are not ****together!****  
****Kim XOX****  
**and then she replied:  
_key! see ya __tomorrow__!  
__can not wait for __tomorrow!__  
__XKelsX__  
_and then a text message from Elizabeth:  
_KIMM __HEY__!  
__Sure __I come__! __what time?__  
__Eliz__  
_I replied:  
**Elizz****!  
****FUN! ****tomorrow ****at 11:30 ****at my ****house****!  
****Kim XOX****  
**and she replied:  
_See you tomorrow__!  
__Eliz__  
_And I got a text message from Grace:  
_hey__  
__Sure __girly__!  
__tomorrow how late and where__?  
__Grace__  
_I replied:  
**HEY****  
****FUN! ****Keles ****Eliz ****and you ****come****! I'M NOT THE ONLY GIRL! YAYYY!  
****11:30 ****at my ****house****!  
****Kim XOX****  
**she replied:  
_key!Sure you're not alone otherwise we get after the holidays a Kim whit a heart attack Because of !  
S Y Tomorrow Girly!__  
__Grace_  
and I went to the bathroom to get me dress and when I came to my room and notice I had still the jacket of Jack. I thought _*__I give __him his jacket tomorrow__*_ and went to sleep.

* * *

**I try from the third story more KICK / KACK moments!  
Will they come together? later in the story comes a fight but I do not know when!**

******Review!**

**I will ****upload** the next tomorrow or Tuesday 

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	3. The trip to the Black Dragon home

**Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kickin 'It but I own my song I cry every night: srry if it not good because i wrote it in Dutch!**

* * *

**The trip to ****the****Black Dragon ****home**

**Kim ****pro.****  
**The next morning I woke up and saw a note and I read the note.  
_Dear __Kimberly,__  
__Enjoy __the first week of __your vacation__. __Do not forget __to close __all the __doors and windows.__You can call me __between__14:30 and 15:30 __if you __have a problem __or __you want me __to talk to__.  
__love you__!  
__Mom__  
_I went to my walk in closet and walked in and thought _* ____what_ kind of clothes should I wear?* After much thought I have a short dark blue shorts and a light blue shirt with silver text *** **_**I'm **__**not perfect **__**just **__**gorgeous**_***** on.  
and grabbed a few shirts and pants, jogging pants and my pajama, shorts and underwear and a couple of bras and a bikini and I did it in my gym bag and went to my room I looked at the clock and it was 10:00 am I went to the kitchen and went to breakfast after I was done I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I showered and dress me and brushed my hair and grabbed my necklace with a heart what I got from my father and I did it to on. and grabbed everything I need and put it in a transparent bag and put it in my other bag. I looked at the clock and it was 10:50 and I said "15 minutes and then Kelsey what shall I do?" I knew it I was already doing everything locked except the front door and grabbed my bags and went downstairs got me bags on the ground there ran to the third floor and did all the windows locked and doors shut and went to the second floor and did the same and the first floor also and now the ground floor and after that I had done, I sat on the couch and then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Kelsey "Hey!" I said "HEYYY!" Kelsey said and we went inside and sat on the couch and she said happy "Tell me everything that happened yesterday," and I said "Well yesterday I had heard the news of Rudy and I was angry at Jerry because he said" calm your girlfriend Jack "and I ran to the backyard and Jack and I were talking and then I got cold and he gave me his jacket and ... SHOOT!" she said "WHAT?" "Be right back" I replied and ran to my room and picked up the jacket from Jack and came down and went back to Kelsey and tell my story feather "and he brought me home and I gave him a kiss on the cheek." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed and I said "Kels take it easy" and then she calmed down and said, "kissed his cheek! OMG!" and I said "tell this no one it stays between us, okay?'' and she replied," key "and then the doorbell rang and I opened the door and saw Grace and Elizabeth and said" HEY Kim! "I replied" hey Kels is here too. "they came in." hey Kels "they said and she replied" heyyy! "and Elizabeth read my shirt and said" I'm not perfect just gorgeous! Kim what a nice shirt fits true to you "I looked at the clock it was 11:35 and said" thank you ... girls it is 11:35 we must go to the dojo of the Black Dragons "they nodded and we grabbed our bags and went to the dojo we walked in silence we were almost at the dojo of the Black Dragons and saw Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Jack and Rudy when my phone rang and it was Rudy and I answer:(**Kim is bold** and _Rudy italic_)  
**Hey Rudy**  
_Kim hey when are you guys at the dojo of the Black Dragons? the bus is already there and we are about 5 minutes!_  
**Em .. no idea**  
_What!_  
**Just kidding hey Rudy?**  
_what?_  
and I broke connection and Rudy panicked and said, "KIMM!"  
and I replied "Yes?" and then he turned around and saw me and hugged me and I said "Rudy enough!" and he said "Guys and Girls come here" we came and he went feathered "You sit next to someone all okay: Eddie and Grace, Jerry and Kelsey, Jack and Kim, Milton and Julie, Elizabeth you're sitting next to me." we nodded and went inside the bus. I sat by the window and behind us were Eddie and Grace for us Jerry and Kelsey on the other side were Milton and Julie and they were Rudy and Elizabeth and on the back were the Black Dragons after 5 minutes, the bus ride was about 3 hours drive so I grabbed my iPod and listened music and looked out the window and then came my song that I wrote with Kelsey  
**I cry every night:**  
you broke my heart  
My Love Will Never Be The Same  
my heart is in thousand pieces  
i cry every night

look what you did to me  
you broke my heart  
i hate you I will never forgive you!  
wayyyyyyy?

you broke my heart  
My Love Will Never Be The Same  
my heart is in thousand pieces  
i cry every night

I never forgive you! never, never, never  
I loved you so much but now I do not want to talk to you!  
I do not need you anymore!  
you're out my live

you broke my heart  
My Love Will Never Be The Same  
my heart is in thousand pieces  
i cry every night  
And I cry every night ...

You'd tell me you're the one  
But you Laid  
I want you and need you  
but now I do not want you and do not need you

you broke my heart  
My Love Will Never Be The Same  
my heart is in thousand pieces  
i cry every night

___And .. I Cry ... I cry every time ... And I cry every night _

and tears came from my eyes and then Jack said, "hey are you okay?" I nodded and he gave me a look that said really Kim? and I said "I listen to a song that I wrote with Kels. Do you want to hear?" He nodded and I let him listen when the song was over he said "wow...just wow" I said "thanks" before I knew I fell asleep on the shoulder of Jack.

* * *

_and dreamed __about a girl__. __a girl __with __black hair __and __bright __blue eyes and __she __ran __and __ran in to the woods she ran for some reason.. and she saw the moonlight and she saw a face looks like a woman. the woman had blond hair and brown eyes she looks like my mother... the girl walked to the woman but when she was there the woman was gone... so she tured around __and then __came ..._

* * *

and I woke with a shock and saw the face of Jack and he said "are you okay?" and I whispered "I had a bad dream…. glad that is over" And Jerry said "Are you two lovebirds done with plans for your date?" I said "That's it!" and hit him hard on his head and Jack and I said, "We are not lovebirds!" and Jerry said with a smile "Sure….?" and I stood up and hit him harder on his head and then he said "Yo no hice nada! y Kim ... y eso duele HACERTE EL AMOR CIEGO YO! Jack, puede calmar a su NOVIA!"_*__ I did nothing__! __and __Kim__...__ it hurts AND __LOVE __MAKE __BLIND__! __Jack__, can you __calm your __GIRLFRIEND__!*_and Jack said, "Jerry two things 1. I can not help you 2.I do not understand!" and then Jerry was busy with Kelsey and then he replied "sorry what?" and Jack replied, "Never mind" and then my phone vibrating and I got a text message. I read it:  
_Dear Kimberly,  
I miss youvery much!  
Do very becareful!  
love you  
Mom  
_and I sighed and Jack said "what's wrong?" I replied, "there's nothing my mom text me and said I should watch out" and he replied "mothers always worried" and I nodded  
and I replied:  
**HEy ****Mom****,  
****I ****miss****y 2****  
****I do ****be****careful!****  
****Kim****XOX****  
**I got another text message and then I saw the name *** Bella *** and I had a smile came on my face and read the text message:  
_HEY__ KIMMY!  
I miss you sooooo much!  
Sorry I've heard nothing  
from me  
how are you?  
do you have a crush on somebody?  
tell me everything!  
-X-Bella-X-_  
and I laughed and replied:  
**HEY ****Bels****  
****I'm fine ****and y****?  
****and yes ****I ****have a ****crush ****on ****a boy ****from my ****dojo! we r going to the black dragons home XP! mis you 2!****  
****and do you still have Danny****?  
****Kim****XOX****  
****ps****. ****1 thing ****Do not call me ****Kimmy****!  
**and I looked outside and saw that it started to rain and I sighed and looked at me phone. and saw a message  
and it was from Donna Tobin and I said "what would she want now?" jack and said "she?" I replied, "Donna Tobin" he nodded and said "that's bad news" I replied "I know .." and read it:  
_hey Kimmy  
stay away from MY Jack  
or I will hurt you!  
Donna~  
_I replied:  
**D****onna****  
****I ****do not ****feel like ****this holiday if**** I**** think/see you****!  
****and besides ****you****'re out ****of ****the cheer ****team and why have i to stay a way from Jack? you have Jath!****  
****Kim****XOX****  
**and I looked out the window and saw that we were nearly there.  
and received a text message from Donna:  
_Kimmy,Kimmy  
I see you also at the Black Dragons house! haha!  
And you will see Jack wants to be mine._

_Donna~  
_I sighed and Jack said "what's wrong?" I replied, "Donna is also the home of the Black Dragon." and he said "Ugh! I have really no sense." I looked outside and saw the Black Dragons house and I said to Jack, "we're here o and here is you're jacket back" he said "thanks" and Jerry said "Wow this villa give me the creeps YO!" and I said "it seems that I'm first time here but, I already was here last year." and Kelsey said "this villa is so huge! definitely your getting lost in such a villa as if this" and Rudy and Ty said "get out of the bus!" and now we stood before the house of the Black Dragon.

* * *

**Srry it's short and have a lame ending but i didn't know how to end... and i will try to make the story longer!**

**I will ****upload the next maybe tomorrow! *if my school not killing me!***

**Soooo Any ways Review****!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	4. The House from the Black Dragon

**Hey srry it took so long but my school is driving me crazy! with homework and stuff XP**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kickin 'It **

* * *

**T****he House from the****Black Dragon**

**Kim ****pro.**  
We stood there for the villa and one of the pillars was something written in Latin_*****__** ubi **__**amor **__**non est **__**mirabile **__**in **__**pectore **__**habent **__**Dracon is **__**Nigri**_* and Jack said "what does that mean?" and I said "it's Latin" Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and Jack said "what does it say?" and I said "something terrible" Ty said "Come now!" and we went inside and the hall was sooo big and we said "WOW!" and we got room numbers and Jerry said "what is this a secret language? YO!" I took his note and said "the room numbers are only in Chinese, you and Eddie share a room 4 , Milton and Rudy room 5, Julie and Donna room 7, Grace, and Kelsey Elizabeth room 6 and me with Jack Room 8 ... Wait .. WHAT? "I blush and looked at Jack who also blush and Jerry said "WOEH the lovebirds share a room!" and I said "THAT'S IT!" and ran after him and wanted to attack him, but came two arms around me waist and saw that it was Jack and he whispers in my ear "don't kill him Kimmy" and I slapped him and I said "don't call me Kimmy!" I went to Grace and grabbed her arm and walked to the hall and she said "What's wrong with you?" and then I took a deep breath and said "this is a secret that you should not tell anyone okay? I'm really dead serious ! "she nodded and I whispered "I think I have a crush on Jack," and she said "I knew it!" I begged "... Please don't tell! ..." and then someone said "don't tell what" we turned us around and we saw Jack and I said" um ... I'm in the room bye! "and ran upstairs and looked at the doors and looked at the numbers 四,五,六,七,八(4,5 , 6,7,8) and I went inside. the first thing I saw was the picture of Bella and me. and I went to the pictures and I said "Bella when can I see you again. I need you!" I went to bed and sit down. and when the door opened and I saw Jerry and said "where is room 4? I only see that secret signs" and I said "come with me." Jerry and I walked down the hallway and went to room 4 and said "this room is 4." and Jerry said "what a secret sign, I walked past my room the whole time!" and I replied "Yep well I go to my room bye" and went to my room and saw that Jack was in the room and told me "we have a problem." and I looked at him and saw that there was only one bed and I said "One bed." and he replied "Yep" and I went to the photo and said "this was the room of Bella" and he looked at me confused and said "do you know Bella?" and I said "Yep, she's my best friend but how do you know Her?" and he said "Bella is my cousin" and I said "okay so how do we solve the problem" and looked at the bed and he said "you and I on one side the other side? "I said " Emu key.. Jack ... I'm at the library." and he said "key" and I went out the door and went to Room 6 and Kelsey opened the door and I said "Kels you come with me?" she said "key" and we went to the library. when we reached the library Kelsey had said "wow what big!" and I nodded and went to a row and picked up a book was Latin to English and found the words: _**ubi **__**amor **__**non est **__**mirabile**__**in pectore **__**habent **__**Dracon is **__**Nigri**__**. **_I searched for the translation and had it I was right it means something terrible "when your love is not amazing,the BlackDragon have the power over your heart and soul" and I said to Kelsey "I go to my room" Kelsey said "okay I'll see you at dinner" I nodded I walked into the hall and went to my "room" and opened the door and saw that Jack was not there. so I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the meaning of: ubi amor non est mirabile in pectore habent Draconis Nigri and I sighed and said "why is this stupid sentence on a pillar!" and when someone said "it is the black dragon Kim" and I looked around and saw Jack and I said "yes you're right" and we laughed and Jack said "you know the meaning of the sentence already?" and I said "yes it means: when your love is not it amazing, the Black Dragon have the power over your heart and soul." and Jack was kind of shocked and said "that is really sick," and I said happy "Thank you, someone who understands me! "I laughed and we looked at the clock and I said" it's been almost six o'clock we have to go to dinner. " and we went to the hall and ran into a weird silence and when Jack said "where is the cafeteria?" I replied "the ground floor." and he nodded and we walked down the stairs and went to walk the long hallway and Jack said "wow how long is this hallway?" and I said "long but we must now take the third door on the right otherwise we arrive at the office of Ty" and then he said "there is certainly nothing to eat" and we laughed and I said "nope" and came to the cafeteria and saw Rudy, Milton, Eddy and Jerry and some of the Black Dragons already eating and we went to the row of food and grabbed some food and went to the guys and we heard Milton say "No Jerry ... you can not burp if you have drink in your mouth! If you do it the you spit all your drink on someone else "and I replied," and that's disgusting! "and they looked at us and said "hey" and we sat down and Jerry was getting some food and I saw that Eddie got very hot chili and put it on his food and I said "Em ... Eddie you know that you put really hot chili sauce over your food? Right? "and he said" Chill Kim I have a very strong stomach "and I said" whatever if your mouth is on fire do not say I've not warned you! "and Jerry went back to the table and eat the food and said "Seriously what's in this food! YO!" and I said "I really do not know ... oh and by the way where are Kelsey, Grace, Elizabeth and Julie?" and came in and said Milton said" they just come in now "and I nodded and heard Eddie screaming" IT'S SOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTT! "and I said" I told you so! LISTE BUT DID EDDIE LISTEND ... NOOOOOOO! "And I looked at Jack and he said" a very strong stomach he?" we laughed and we went feather the disgusting meal and the girls arrived and Julie saw Eddie drink a lot of water and asked" what happened to Eddie? "And I replied" he eat very spicy chili sauce whit his food "and we laughed again after we finished eating and Jerry and Milton to discus them over this stupid drink again and when Jerry said" I prove it! "and he drinks the water and picked up a feather from a place and the feather went over his nose, and he was sneezing all the water came from his mouth and all the water comes Ty and Frank and Frank shouted "JERRY! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!" And Eddie said "sounds like Kim" and I said "HEY!" and give him the dead glare and he said "sorry" and I smiled and I went outside and lay on the grass and looked to the sky with many stars. I was so in mind that I did not know Jath was beside me. "The sky is sooo beautiful just like you" and I said ''leave me alone "and he gave me a peck on the cheek and I screamed" WHY DID YOU DO THAT! "and he said "because you're my girl" and tried to kiss me. I hit him and ran away.

* * *

**Kelsey ****pro.**  
OMG I could not believe my best friend hit Jath! You just saw a red mark on his face _* Good for him he deserves! way the go KIM!*_ I thought and I heard "WOOHOO! GO KIM!" and she ran away and Jack said "I'm going to find her." I said to Jath when he came "WOW! Kim Hit you so hard then?" and we laughed and nodded and ran away and shouted "NO ONE WILL FIND MY KIMMY EXCEPT ME!" and he ran away and Eddie shouted "WEAK!" and I sat on the couch and thought about where Kim was now.

* * *

**Jerry ****pro.**  
wow I could not believe Kim hit Jath YO! you just saw a red mark on his face man! I took a picture and I screamed "WOOHOO! GO KIM!" and the rest I can not remember what they said because I was sooo confused.

* * *

**Rudy ****pro.**  
I could not believe my eyes. Did I saw it right? Kim hit Jath? Wow! you just saw a red mark on his face I almost laughed and thought _*he deserves it*_

* * *

**Eddie ****pro.**  
I did not know what was going on but when I saw Jath I almost laugh and then he screamed "NO ONE WILL FIND MY KIMMY EXCEPT ME!" and he ran away and I shouted "WEAK!"

* * *

**Milton ****pro.**  
I came just to hear Eddie shouting "WEAK!" and I asked what was going on and when Grace told me I said "Unbelievable!" I ask "Where's Jack?" and Kelsey said, "He is searching for Kim." and Jerry said "and if he finds her he is talking to her or making out whit Kim" and I laughed.

* * *

**Jack ****pro.**  
I was talking with Kelsey and saw Jath and Kim! I was a sort of jealous but then I saw something unbelievable! Kim hit Jath! and she ran away I was so happy that Kim hit him you saw just a red mark on his face! _* wow she hate him really *_ I thought as I told Kelsey "I'm going to find her" and went outside and heard Kelsey against Jath say "WOW! Kim Hit you so hard then?" I laughed and went searching. I was looking in the front yard, a small piece of wood, the lake, the backyard, which was very big WOW! and I saw a fountain and saw a blonde girl I was sure it was Kim. I went to her and sat beside her and asked "hey you're alright?" and she said "it goes ... I'm glad I've sold Jath a Hit!" and I laughed and said "we have seen it" she looked at me weird and I said "when Jath came, we saw a red marks on his face "and she laughs and said" I have beaten him sooo hard? "and I said "yes you did ... Jerry took a picture!" and she said "really?" and I said "Really" and it was quiet for a while and she said "it seems like it was yesterday" I looked at her confused and she said "yesterday I was outside but it was at your house and you was whit me to cheer me up" and I said "wow yah" and she lad her head on my shoulder then look up to me and she hugged me and said"why tried Jath to kiss me?"and i sighed"I don't know Kim maybe you are beautiful, cute and smart" and kissed her forehead and she looked up and said "did you just said I was beautiful?"and I said"Well... Yyour not ugly" and she smiled and said "I'll go inside and ask Jerry for that picture." I nodded and went along with Kim inside we were in the living room and everyone was there and said "HEY KIM" Kelsey hugged her so hard that she said "Kels I love you so much but I can not breathe!" and she said "sorry and ow yeah well done you've learned Jath a good lesson " and she said "yep don't mess with Kimberly Anne Crawford" and we laughed and Jerry said "it took so long to find her? or did you guys made out YO! "and Kim gave him the dead glare and said "may I see that picture? before I attack you" and he showed her the picture and she said "I'll let you a live for now because you've made a good picture, but one such joke and I attack you understand? "and he nodded and then said Rudy "okay! tomorrow is a heavy day so everyone go to your rooms and go to sleep because we have to be in a good mood for tomorrow" and Jerry raised his hand and Rudy said "No I'm not going to tell Jerry . "and we went to our rooms Kim change clothes and she went to the bathroom and I in our room. When Kim was ready we went to bed and I'll say it was very strange and weird and I said "goodnight Kimmy" and I gave her a peck on the cheek and turned around and she kicked me out of bed! "Kim!" I said and she said "Jack you are one of my best friends but no one even you dont call me Kimmy!" and she smiled and me and I went back to bed and she said " o and goodnight" and I fell asleep before I knew it.

* * *

**I upload the next at the weekend!**

**Review****!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	5. A trip in the woods

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It **

* * *

**A trip in the woods**

**Kim ****pro.**  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I woke up and also Jack and I said "What was that?" and he said "I do not know" and I went from bed to the door that I wanted to do, I heard "BOOM BOOM BOOM!" and I opened the door and looked into the hallway and saw Kelsey, Grace and Elizabeth and I went to them and said, "Who or what was that?" I heard two familiar voices "WHAT WAS THAT?" I turned around and saw Rudy and Rudy Milton and asked me, "Kim where is Jack?" "I am here Rudy" and we turned us around and saw Jack and I said "Who of you scream?" everybody shook his head. and I thought _*__where are __Eddie and __Jerr__...*_ "Room 4!" everyone looked at me weird and I said "Jerry and Eddie are in room 4" so we ran to room 4 and knocked on the door and heard "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DO NOT KILL US WE ARE TO YOUNG YO!" and I said "Jerry, we are it do the door open!" and he opened the door and let us inside and I said "where is Ed ..." I was interrupted by a scream "Ahhhhhh!" and I went to the bathroom and screams "Eddie!" and he came out of the bathroom and said "do not enter" and I went into the bathroom and saw only a mask but breathe so I took the mask off and yelled "FRANK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! ! "and he jumped so much that he jumped out the window and ran to the garden. I laughed and went to the other and said "Jerry and Eddie shocked you just because Frank with a scary mask?" they nodded and Rudy said, "Okay now that is over. everyone goes to their room and about 15 minutes at the living room . o and everyone jogging pants and a t-shirt okay? "we nodded and went to the rooms. I went my clothes in the bathroom and Jack in the room. I did my hair in a braid and grabbed a black jogging pants and a shirt with pink text that said _*__FAMOUS__*_ and I grabbed my pink all star shoes and went into the living room. wait for the others I saw Kelsey, Grace and Elizabeth and Julie. I said "hey you are so quickly" Kelsey said "Yeah" and Julie did not look so happy and I asked "Are you all right Julie?" and she looked at me and said "Donna Tobin" and I said "I understand your problem" and then came Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Jack and Black Dragons and we had to wait for sensei Ty and Donna Tobin. after 10 min wait finally came Donna and Ty. Ty and said "Okay I have you in groups of four shared-but first we must go into the wood." so we went to the woods _*__FUN__*_ I thought. when we finally went to the woods were Ty the names read "group1: Jack, Kim, Kelsey and Milton group2: Julie, Frank, and Jath Elizabeth group3: Donna, Eddie, Jerry and Grace group4: Ben, Jell, Rudy and I the goal of the game is that you quickly out of the woods, but it is not an easy ... so successful! "and off we went with the map we had. Milton said "where should we go?" I replied, "just follow the map." and we walked and walked and we came to a river. I looked around and saw a sign and I walked over there and read _*****__**look in the water **__**and you see your **__**true love**__*****_ and I looked into the water and saw nothing I walked back to the group and tripped over a tree stump and I fell into the arms of Jack. and I said "thank you" and blush a little and he said "no problem" and Milton said, "How do we get across the river?" Kelsey said "Swimming?" I said "no I do not think so." and Milton said, "how do we get on the other side? Mrs. I know it well" and I replied "we do not have to swim but I think more earlier walking than we're not soaking wet" and Milton said "okay" and we did our shoes off and walked into the water after three minutes in the water, we finally walk across the grass and Milton said "Holy Christmas Nuts that was cold!" and Kelsey said "what now?" and Jack said "quite follow this path and take the first right." and we went walking after 5 minutes. we had the right and walked through a field of beautiful flowers and I went running to the other can of the field and then came Milton, Jack Kelsey and also to run and I said "We're almost there" and Jack said "how do you know? "I looked at him and said" I was here last year "and I looked at the clouds tried not to blush and saw that they were very dark and Kelsey said," We must be quick because there is storm in this way " and we went running through the bushes shell paths, large rocks and finally the backyard of the Black Dragon. and we were just in time before it started to rain. so we walked into the living room and saw Rudy and Julie on the couch and I wanted to walk towards them but I went through my ankle Jack came to me and said "Are you okay?" and I replied "I do not really gone through my ankle," and he said "may I see it?" I nodded and he saw me just a bit swollen and said "You've only think I you're ankle is bruised" and I nodded and with the help of Jack, we went to others soon came Jerry, Eddie, Donna and Grace soaking wet inside. and went to their rooms except Donna who said flirty "Hey Jack how are you?" he said "good" and he whispered in my ear " until you came "and I smiled," and Donna said "I'll see you Jacky" and went away and I did it with a small girl's voice "Hey Jack how are you? I'll see you Jacky "and we were all laughing. And I said" I go to the room. "And I walked into the room and picked up a guitar from the secret wall and played and sang I cry every night.

* * *

**Jack ****pro.**  
I laughed at that Kim's imitation of Donna and when Eddie said "She has a crush on you" and Eddie went and Milton said "when you tell her?" looking at me and I said "I do not have a crush on Kim" looked at me and Milton from really Jack and I said "okay fine i have a crush on her" Milton and said "tell her!" I said "what if she did not feel the same" Milton and said "You can not know if you did not ask." and I said "I try it ... o and Milton tell no one." and he said "You can trust me Jack your secret is save " and I went to my room and before I opened the door I heard singing and playing guitar. The singing was beautiful and I opened the door and I saw Kim singing "you broke my heart My Love Will Never Be ... oh hey Jack! " and I said "hey Kim you sang beautiful" and she blush lightly and said "Um…. Thanks Jack" and bite her lip and I said "does somebody knew that you sing like this?" and she said "acutely nobody except Kelsey and now you" and I said " why let you show anyone you're talent?" she signed deeply and said "I don't know" and I said "come on Kimmy nobody will laughed at you" and she said" because I to shy to sing in public" and she laid down on the bed and I laid next to her _* thinking why doesn't she punch or kick me? have she really a crush on me?*_ and she turned to me and looked me in the eyes before I knew I leaned in and she did the same and our lips were centimeters apart and she closed her eyes and we kissed! I felt sparks fly around my body and her arms were around my neck and I put my hand on Kim's waist and pulling her closer to me.

* * *

**Elizabeth ****pro.****  
**I came from the library and wanted to go to my room but I had some questions for Kim so I went to room 8 so I went knocking and I opened the door and I saw Kim and Jack kiss! OMG I did the door close quietly ... I saw Jerry and said "Hey Eliz .. where is Jack? YO!" and I lied "I do not know" and he said "I see it in his room" I said, startled, "No! Kim is taking a shower" and he looked at me and said "okay" and I went to my room and shouted "OMG! "

* * *

**Kelsey ****pro.**  
I was in my room and enjoyed the music from my IPod.  
Grace came out of the bathroom and heard music and singing and I said "nice huh?" and she nodded and said "who sings that?" and I said "Kim when she was 12" and she smiled and I said "What do you think we ..." I was interrupted by Elizabeth and she said "OMG!" and Grace and I said the same time, "What!" she looked at us and said "I was on the way to our room but I had some questions for Kim so I knocked and opened the door quietly and looked and saw Kimm and Jack kiss!" Grace and said "WHaT! you're serious" and she nodded and I said " I will call her"

* * *

**Kim ****pro.**  
I lay in bed and also Jack and what I knew was that the resort I was with him kissing. omg I felt sparks fly around my body and my arms were around his neck and his hands were around my waist pulling me closer to him and he flipped us and he was on top of me and I felt his tongue against my lips asking for access and I opened my mouth and he explored and then my phone went off and we pulled apart. and saw that it was Kelsey and I answered and said:  
**hey ****Kels****,**  
_Kimberly __Anne __Crawford!_  
**what is it?****  
**_I __need your help__! __NOW__!_  
**key ****coming!****  
****bye**  
_bye __see ya __in my room__!_  
and I ended the conversation and said to Jack "I go to Kelsey she needs help" and he nodded and lay in bed and I went to Kelsey and knocked on the door and she opened the door and grabbed my arm and led me inside and I saw Elizabeth and Grace with a big smile and I said "WHAT?" and Eliz said '' Kim since when do you think Jack is really cute? "and I lied," What? I think he's not that cute " Eliz look at me and said "2 things Kim 1. you're a bad lair and 2. I saw you and Jack kissing each other!" and Grace said "Girls! Kim would you tell us what happened?" and I said" key….. well … I was making music and Jack came we talked and then we a sort of kissed." And I looked at the girls with worried eyes and then Kelsey said ''kiss? With what mouth or mouth and tongue?" and I said "Kels!… Gross!" and I was blushing and Kels said" Sure….. Kim" and I was red as a tomato and we laughed and then said Grace" but seriously Kim did you kissed whit the tongue?" and I was really red and they said "Woohhhh" and I brought my face in a pillow and the door flew open and it was Rudy and Kelsey screamed "RUDY NEVER HEARD OF NOCKING!" and Rudy said " O Sorry… um Girls do you like to go….. what is wrong whit Kim?" and I said "mospd siasnas saj" and he said "what?" my face came up and said "they made me blush, nervous and I had to ambit a awkward situation." And he whisper fast "okemabeyouhaveacrushonjack" and I said "huh?" and he said "boggy be?" and we said "What?" and he said "Black cat" and he smiled and I said "Rudy that is not a funny joke" and Kels, Eliz and Grace nodded and Kels said "Rudy what would you ask?" and he said "ow Yah. If you girls like to go to the beach tomorrow.'' And we said "Sure" he said smiley" tomorrow 8 o'clock in the living room and we go to the beach" and we nodded. I said "Bye!" and I went to my room and Jack is all sleeping and I went to sleep and thinking_*have Jack a crush on me? it can be but... he kissed me should the guys know about what happend? Ugggg I'm soooooo confused!*_

* * *

**So Kim and Jack kissed**

**but Kim is sooo confused have the kiss ruined there friendship?**

**Review****!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	6. Beach day part 1

**hey I Love all you're reviews!**

**srry it took so long my school is really killing me! I am already for the summer vacation! 8-D**

**srry if there are spelling mistakes I try me best!**

******Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It or the book I'm better tomorrow ( it is an Dutch book that called morgen ben ik beter but it is in my version written)**

******anyways enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Beach day part 1**

**Kim pro. **

I woke up with two strong arms around my waist it was Jack and our faces were a few inches and I turned around and saw it was 7 o'clock ... grabbed and bikini and my shorts and a shirt with the text in a tiger print _* wild * _went to the bathroom and got dressed and did my hair in a ponytail and when I came back Jack was not here any more so I went to Kelsey's room and knocked on the door and she opened the door and she said "hey Kim!" and I said "hey Kels!" and i read her shirt _* I so rock this shirt! with a smiley that stuck his tongue out *_ and i said "nice shirt Kels" and she said "thnx!" and we went to the cafeteria where everyone was eating. And we saw the guys and I took Kelsey to the eat row and Kelsey said "are you nuts!" and she saw my face and she said "Jack isn't it ?" and I nodded and said "what if the guys know what happened" and she said "I don't think so and if they ask that then I will kiss Jerry on the lips oke?" and I said "promise?" and nodded "promise" and we get some food and went to the guys and we said "hey" and they replied "hey" Jack looked at me and I got nervous and sat next to Kelsey and Julie and then Julie whispered to me "did you kiss Jack?" and I looked at her and whispered back "can we talk later about that and not now?" and she nodded and I looked at Jerry he did his bread in his milk and let it fall and picked his spoon and I said "Um… Jerry? What are you doing?" and he said "grab my bread with my spoon YO!" and he got his milky bread and the bread felt again and he said " seriously man!" and finally he got it and threw it a way and hit Frank and we laughed quietly and he turn a round and we continue eating. After eating we went to our rooms and grab our bags and wait for the others. Jack and I were first so we wait for the others and sat in a awkward silence. And finely came the others so we went to the beach it was so hot outside and Eddie said "how long will it be before we are at the beach?" and I said" its down that hill there" pointing to the hill and he ran quickly over the hill and Jerry, Rudy, Grace, Elizabeth and Kelsey ran after him and Julie ask "how could they run it's soo warm" and I said "They are crazy! You must know that right?" and she nodded and Milton said "they like the beach" and Julie answered "you could see" and we walked to the beach and went to them Jerry and Eddie are al in the water so Julie and I walked to the girls and we sat on our towels and went talking and Julie ask "Kim did you ya know kiss him?" I nodded and I saw Jack with his trunks wow he has a six pack and looked at Julie she smiled and said "I not gonna tell any one" I nodded and we changed Julie wore a light blue bikini with flower print, Kelsey was wearing a tiger print bikini, Grace wore an orange bikini, Elizabeth wore a bikini with stripes (red, white and blue) and I wore a pink bikini with tiger print and looked at the guys and grab my new book I'm better tomorrow ( it is an Dutch book that called morgen ben ik beter but it is in my version written) and read in it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Christina and Mariëlla have been best friends since kindergarten and now they're bored in class Mr. Kok that gives biology. 

Christina pushed her friend to Mariëlla. "What have you?" 

"I do not feel so good ' Christina thought of the other empty seats in the classroom. "Did you get the flu too?" 

"I do not know." Mariëlla's clear blue eyes were dull. "I have a headache and I'm dizzy" 

Christina tried not to freak out "Will you go home Mariëlla?" Mariëlla nodded. 

"Why are you talkin ..." but Mariëlla fainted

the next thing I know that I was not in my classroom but in a hospitalbed...

"finely you are a wake!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhh" Kelsey yelled, I looked around and saw Jerry with a water gun and a wet Kelsey and I asked her "what happened?" and she said "This idiot (pointing at Jerry) sprayed me wet while I was sunbathing." and I looked at Jerry but he was already run off to the water and I saw Milton and Julie sit on a rock, Grace who was sleeping, Jerry, Eddie, Frank, Brat and Elizabeht had a water fight. Rudy and Ty were talking Jath and Donna kissing _*Ewwww...*_ I tought and I felt two strong arms around meit was none other than Jack and I shouted "Jackkkk! let me go!" and he said "Nope" we got closer to the water and I screamed"LET ME GO!" and he said "Okay" and I heard "Splash!" and I was underwater I came up very quickly and saw Jack laughing and I yelled "JACK! I'M SOAKING WET!"and he said "I see it" and I came closer to him and asked "why did you do that?" and he came a little closer and said "I ... I do not know" and I took a step nearer and he blushed and smiled a little and I said "soooo... you carried me at all to the water and splashed me underwater and then say you do not know? that is very weak Brewer" I smiled and he came closer to me and said "I have a plan B Crawford" and I came even closer to him and said "and that is?" and he takes the final step and put his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him. I thought _* man I'm glad we are behind a big rock *_ and my arms around his neck and our faces were getting closer and his breath passed over my lips a few inches apartand he kissed me soft.

* * *

**Milton pro.**

when we arrived at the beach the girls went change and Holy Christmas Nuts Julie was so hot! with her light blue bikini with flower print and when Kim came with her pink bikini with tiger print Jack said "WOW she is really HOT in a bikini and her sexy legs!" and I told him "you're so lucky that she didn't heard that." and he nodded and blushes and then I asked "Hey Jack when are you going to tell her?" and he looked at me and said "I do not know man" and I saw Jack looking at Kim that was reading a book and after a minut or 3 I heard ''Ahhhhhh" it was Kelsey how was soaking wet and I was with Julie sitting on a rock and Julie said"sweety I gonna help Kelsey oke?'' and I nodded and saw somting unbelievable Jack and Kim were kissing each other and ran to the beach and yelled"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" and they yelled "What's wrong Milton?" and I said catching my breath "Kim... Jack...together...rock...KISS!" I didn't know that Jath was here and yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAID NERD! NOBODY KISS MY GIRL KIM!" and Jerry said "Dude but you must hurry soon is Kim the girlfriend from Jack" and he glared at us and ran a way and Rudy said "oke if they come back don't attack them with questions" and we nodded and Grace said "I knew that it one day will happend!" and I nodded.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I took the final step and put my arms around her waist and bring her closer to me and she put her arms around my neck and our faces came closer and I kissed her again but this time was amazing and my right hand went to her back and pul her closer to me and when we puled apart and I kissed her neck and she moaned and I brought her against the rock and kiss her again her legs wrapped around my waist when we broke apart our noses touched each other and I saw that she smiled and blush a little and I smiled too and said "do you have a crush on me?" and she shook here head no and I said "are you sure?" and I kissed her hard and my tongue against her lips and she moaned and she opend her mouth and I played with her tongue and she with my when we broke apart for are I said "but...seriously...Kim do you hav-" I was interrupted by two sweet soft lips presed against my lips and when we broke apart I whispered in her ear "Kim you are sooo sexy." and when I said that she looked a way so I came closer to her and give her a peck on her lips and my hands went from her shoulders to her waist when I did that she got a shiver and I looked at her and pull her closer to me and I kissed her when we pulled apart I ask her "Do you like me?" and she blushed and she said fast "I don't like you Jack!" and I didn't belive her and said"Really Kim? Tell me why you are blushing?"and she didn't say anything so I kissed her neck and she said "Jack *gasp*... You're *gasp*... the *gasp*... boy *gasp*... I *gasp*... like *gasp*" and I smiled a little and said "What did you said Kim?" and I kiss her and she said fast"Jackyou'retheboyIlike" and I said "What say it slowly and relax"and she said but I kissed her so I could understand her "Jack*kiss*.. you're*kiss*.. the*kiss*.. boy*kiss*.. I*kiss*.. like*kiss*" and I said "So I'm the boy you like?" she blush and nodded and looked a way I grabbed her face so that I see her eyes and I said "and that is the reason that I love you" and I kissed her quick and I said "Kimmy..."and she hit me and said "don't call me Kimmy and sure I love to be your girlfriend" and I kissed her when we broke apart I picked her up and carry her in the water and she said "Jack put me down! I can swim by my self you know" and I chuckle and I she splashed again in the water and when she came up I came to her and kissed her cheek and ask "are you mad at me?"and she looked at me and said "maybe am I or maybe not" and I kissed her full on the lips and I pulled a way and hugged her and ask "are you still mad at me?" and she turned and kissed me on the lips and said "no" and I said "good" and give her a peck on the lips and we swim to the beach and walked hand in hand.

* * *

**Jath pro.**

I can't belive what the nerd said! My babe and Jack kissing bihind a rock! so I ran to the rocks but saw no Kim or Jack but I saw a rock in the water and I went to the rock and looked behind and saw Jack kissing a girl when they puled apart I saw that the girl Kim was and heard Jack saying"but...seriously...Kim do you hav-" and Kim kiss him! and I heard Jack whispering to Kim "Kim you are sooo sexy." I could not take it anymore! so I went to the beach and Frank said "What's up Jath" and I replied "bad! Jack and Kim are kissing each other!" I was so angry and Brat said "you have a plan?" I nodded and we went to our place and told my plan to the Black Dragons and I said "oke this is the plan..."

* * *

**ow a cliffhanger! srry! **

**what is Jath plan? Kim and Jack are finally together!**

**review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	7. Beach day part 2

**hey **

**sorry it took so long! school is KILLING ME! but here is the story is really the longest story I made!**

**anyways Enjoy! love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It or the song from Lea Salonga**

* * *

_I replied "bad! Jack and Kim are kissing each other!" I was so angry and Brat said "you have a plan?" I nodded and we went to our place and told my plan to the Black Dragons and I said "oke this is the plan..."_

* * *

Beach day part 2

**Jath pro.**

"oke this is the plan..." and when I told them the plan I said "we do the plan tomorrow" and everybody nodded and I was trying to find a way to kiss Kim... but how?

* * *

**Kelsey pro.**

It was already half an hour ago that we heard of Kim and Jack. lucky, I was dry again and then came Grace and asked "how long will it take for that 'lovebirds' come?" I held my shoulders and said "no idea and why lovebirds? I think they are a couple" and she nodded and sighed and said "Hopefully will Jath not kill Jack" and I said "why would he do that?" looked at me and she said "did you not saw how angry Jath was!" and I replied "yes why?" and she said "he still has feelings for Kim" and I said "why? he broke her heart and is a player" she said ''that's true…..and if he really is in love with her he was right behind her when she runs away screaming and made her not to cry when he was with miss bitch Tobin kissing." and I nodded and saw Kim and Jack walking hand in hand! man I couldn't stop smiling!

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I can not belive Jack is my boyfriend! and I saw Kelsey smiling and Rudy did as he knew from nothing and I gave a deep sigh and Jack said " Is something wrong babe?" I looked at him and I replied "Rudy does that he knows nothing of it and how do you think how they will react and Jath?" and he looked at me and said " I think they will react like 'OMGOSH I KNEW IT' or 'Finally they admit they have a crush on each other' but Rudy is just different than the others and Jath I don't know babe" and walked to Rudy how quick grab a book and did if he was reading and I said "Hey Rudy is it a good book?"and he said "No I do not know what they are talking about ... I began just in the middle of the story ... I heard something about Jack and Kim that they were kissin-"he looked at us and shocked dramatically exaggerated and said "OW... heyyyyy Kim and Jack what is wrong?" and give us a very big smile and Jack said "Rudy we know you were not reading all the time you began only when we came" and he said fast "Whatttt... nooooo I... I was reading" and I said "Rudy we saw you looking at us when we walked together out of the water!" and Rudy said "So you're a couple now?" and Jack replied, "Yep" and I smiled and he gave me a kiss on my cheek and Rudy said "aww .. so cute! go and you also have to tell the others" and we nodded and went to Milton, Julie, Grace and Kelsey. Kelsey was sunbathing, Grace read a book, Julie was sleeping and Milton looked at something and saw us and said "HEY!" and Kelsey and Grace looked at us and smiled and Kelsey got up and hugged me and asked "Where were you! you were half an hour away explain, I was worried about you Kim" I got almost no air and Jack said "Kelsey if you hug here death she can't answered you're question" she let me go and Grace said, "so Kim and Jack where were you?" and I said "swimming" and she looked at me unbelievable and I said "Really! I do not lie! why else are we soaking wet?" and I sat on my towel and Jack sat next to me and he looked at them and said "we're a couple" and Kelsey and Grace said "we knew it!" and Milton said "I'm happy for you guys" I kissed him on the lips and we heard "aww!" and Julie woke up and said to Milton "Milty are they?"and he nodded and she said "Finally!" and soon came Eddie, Elizabeth and Jerry they ask "What is it!" and I said "Jack and I are a couple" and she said "Finally" I heard Eddie and Jerry yelling "KICK,KICK,KICK!" and I said happy "oke!" and I kicked them and Jerry said "What was that for!YO!" and Eddie said "YAH!" I looked at them and said " you guys were yelling kick,kick,kick" and Eddie said "that is your couple name!" and Jerry said "how dumb can you be!" and Eddie said "she's a blonde Jerry blonde are not smart" and I said "that's it!" and Jack grab me by my waist and pull me to him and he said "Kim shall we take a walk?" and I said "fine" and we walked to the sand and Jack said "Kim...I do not blame you they were very unclear but you must control...ya know" I sat on the sand and said "I know" and he sat next to me and kiss me on the lips and I said "shall we continue walking ?" and he nodded and we walked and I stood still and he hugged me and I kissed him and we pulled apart and I heard "BABE!" I turned around and saw Jath and he said mad "I don't like this" and I said "you know what I don't like... " he looked at me and he said "what!" and I replied "your face" and when I said that we were laughing and then he hit me!and I felt on the sand and I yelled "what was that for!" and he said "for kissing him!" pointing at Jack and I stood up and said "you're just annoying me, irritating me and jealous at him and oww yes you did not love me but he does" and he was so different now and he grabbed my hips bring me closer to him our faces were inches apart and his face came closer and said "I do love you" and our faces were closer and I heard "KIM!" our lips were about to touch then I said "HIYA!" and kicked him hard in his side and he fell to the ground and I screamed "never try to kiss me!" and went back to Jack and I hugged him and he said "don't do it again oke?" I nodded and we walked feather and I said "when he learns that I feel nothing for him anymore" and he said "I don't know Kimmy" and I pushed him into the water and started laughing and said "you think this funny?" I nodded and said "even if you're my boyfriend don't call me Kimmy!" and he opened his arms and I said "no!" and he said "come on Kim give me a hug!" and I ran away, but Jack grabbed me by the waist and gave me a hug and took me to the water and he let me go and I was underwater and went quickly up and he said laughing "are you mad?" and I nodded.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I opened my arms and she said "no!" and I said "come on Kim give me a hug!" and she ran away, but I grabbed her by the waist and gave her a hug and took her to the water and I let her go and she was underwater and went quickly up and I said laughing "are you mad?" and she nodded and I said sweetly "o come on babe you can not get mad at me" and she said "o no? watch me" she tried to walk away and I grabbed at her arm and said "no you do not hate me" and she said "yes I do" and I grabbed her by the waist and kiss her soft and asked "still mad?" and she looked at me and said "YES STILL MAD!" and I looked at her and went away, but she kissed my cheek and said "I was just kidding" and gave a peck on my lips and I said "that was not funny" and she said "sorry" and I looked at her and kissed her when we broke apart I said "It's okay babe" and she gave me a smile and then came Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, Julie, Milton and Elizabeth and then said Grace "O Kelsey sweetheart you have to do ya know" looking to Jerry and she sighed and said "Fine!" we were all confused and Kelsey went to Jerry and give him a kiss on the lips for 10 seconds when She pulled away Jerry said confused "WOW ... Kelsey why did you ... and why ... Okay I'm really confused, "and Kelsey ran to the beach and Kim said "I'm going to check her " I gave her a peck on the lips and said "okay babe" and Kim went to Kelsey and Jerry said "What just happend?" and Eddie said "She kissed you that's just happend"

* * *

**Jerry pro.**

WOW Kelsey kissed me on the lips man WOEH! when she run away and I said "What just happend?" and Eddie said "She kissed you that's just happend" and Jack said "I hope Kesey is oke" and I said "O she is oke because she kissed the J-man!WOEH!"

* * *

**Kelsey pro.**

I kissed Jerry... that's good right? urgg I am so confused! I run away and went to the sand and think about why I just did that.

* * *

_**-flashback at the beach-**_

_**after the news we heard about Jack and Kim me and Grace made a bet**_

_**Grace: I bet that Kim and Jack will come together today and tell us.**_

_**me: I bet that Kim and Jack will come together but won't tell us.**_

_**Grace: If I win you have to kiss Jerry on the lips for 10 seconds**_

_**me: and if I win you have to go to Eddie and hug him and kiss him**_

_**me: deal?**_

_**Grace: deal ! **_

_**and we shook our hands**_

_**- end of the flashback-**_

* * *

and I heard "Kelsey are you oke? why did you kissed Jerry?" I looked up and saw my best friend Kim and said "Yo really wanna hear?" and she nodded and I told her about the bet and she said "Ow I get it but.. do you like him?" I aswed "I don't know Kim what shal I do?" and she said " for now swimming having fun! and forget about the kiss just let it go! and if Jerry talk to you just do normal so you won't hurt him and he is a really confused about that" and I smiled and said "Thanks Kim you're my best friend you know that" and she nodded and we ran in the water and swimming to the others.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

wow a bet that's why she kissed him and she said "I don't know Kim what shal I do?" and I said " for now swimming having fun! and forget about the kiss just let it go! and if Jerry talk to you just do normal so you won't hurt him and he is a really confused about that" and she smiled and said "Thanks Kim you're my best friend you know that" and I nodded and we ran in the water and swimming to the others and Jack said "Kelsey look happier good job babe" I smiled and he give me a peck on the lips and I swim to Kesey, Grace and Elizabeth and we talked and laughed then we heard "SPLASH!" we were soaking wet and turned around who it was and Grace yelled "FRANK!" and there was a oder splash and I felt something around my waist the girls were in shock on their faces I saw that it was not Jack I froze it was Jath he kissed me on the lips fom more than 20 seconds! tears flowed down my cheeks so I kicked and hit him but he would not let go and Kelsey shouted "Jath leave her alone!" and he said "mind your own business!" I kicked him so hard that he let me go and I swam away from Jath and went to the guys and Julie. Julie saw me and went straight to me and ask "Kim is everything ok?" I said nothing and went out of the water.

* * *

**Julie pro.**

I saw Kim swimming alone so I went to her and ask "Kim is everything oke?" but she said nothing and went out of the water and I went to the guys and Jack ask "what is wrong with Kim?" and I said "actually I do not know" Kelsey,Grace and Elizabeht came and Kelsey said "where is Kim?" I said "out of the water but what happend?" and Kelsey said "we were swimming but then came Frank and then came Jath" and Jack said "I go to Kim" and with that Jack went also out the water and Grace said "He is a good boyfriend for Kim" and I said "Yep he is"

* * *

**Jack pro.**

when Kelsey told us that Frank and Jath the problem was I went so fast as I could to Kim she was sitting on the towel so I sat next to her and I ask "Kim?... are you ok?" and she said "no I'm not" and I hugged her and said "Will you tell me what's going on?" she said nothing so I rubbed her back she sighed and she looked at me and I give her a peck on the lips and she said "he...he kissed me" and I said "where?" she tried not to cry and said "Jaht kissed me on the lips" my mouth fell open and I said "what... when?" and she said "when I was with Kelsey, Grace and Elizabeht swimming" I was so mad and shocked the same time Kim looked away form me and I said "Kim please look at me" but she didn't look at me so I went to her and taking her face in my hands and I give her a soft kiss on the lips when we broke apart I said "Kim I'm not mad at you ... but at Jath ... he must accept that you're my girlfriend and not his and that I... I love you" first she was shocked but then she kissed me and said "I love you too" and I kissed her hard and we heard "awwwww!" and we broke apart and saw the guys and Rudy staring at us and Kim said a little annoying "do you guys have nothing better to do!" and I told her sweet "If They want to see us make out then let them..." and she looked at me weird then I whispered in her ear " they have really nothing to do ... and they look at us because they are jealous. " and she giggled and said "that is true" and I kissed her and Jerry said "eww...Jack kiss Kim in your own time " and I said " um ... Jerry this is sort of my own time ... " and I kissed Kim again and Jerry and Eddie said "EWWW!" we broke apart and then I laughed and Kim said " you really scared them off hu?" and I said "Yep.. I did" and I kissed her hard when we broke apart Rudy said "are you finally done with her Jack?" I shook my head 'no' and said "I do not get enough of her but we have a break sooo what's up?" and Jerry said "we go frolic in the sand " and I said "Okey? I will play too" and I said to Kim "your okay with that?" and she said "Yah I'm okay with that" she smiled and quick came her friends and I went to the guys.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

when Jack left the girls and I went talking and Kelsey ask "is he a good kisser?" I said "yeah I guess" Kelsey said "don't guess just answer" I said "said the girl how kissed Jerry... and by the way is he a good kisser?" and she said "Yep" Grace said "Kim you have to answer too is Jack a good kisser?" and I said "Oke he is a really good kisser" and we all laughed and Julie said "Kim sing that song what you sang at my house" and Eliza, Kels and Grace ask "which song?" and I said " a song that my mom always song when I was littel it is a filipino song" and they said "Sing,sing,sing!" and I said "um..Oke" and they cheered and Kelsey grabbed her Ipod and gave it to me and I typed in this song _**( If you wanna listen go to youtube and type Lea Salonga Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal and enjoy!)**_

**Lea Salonga**

**Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal **

_Mula nang makilala ka, aking mahal_  
_'Di ako mapalagay_  
_Sa kakaisip ko sa 'yo_  
_Lagi na lang ikaw ang alaala ko_  
_Kahit nasaan ka man_  
_Larawan mo'y natatanaw_  
_ Maging sa pagtulog ay panaginip ka_  
_Pagka't ang nais ko sana_  
_Kapiling ka sa t'wina_  
_Ano bang nakita_  
_Ng puso kong ito sa 'yo_  
_Kapag ika'y kasama_  
_Anong ligaya ko sinta_

_Bakit labis kitang mahal_  
_Yakap mo'y di ko malimutan_  
_Bakit labis kitang mahal_  
_Sumpa man, iniibig kita_

_Mula nang makilala ka, aking mahal_  
_'Di ako mapalagay_  
_Sa kakaisip ko sa 'yo_  
_Lagi na lang ikaw ang alaala ko_  
_Kahit nasaan ka man_  
_Larawan mo'y natatanaw_

_Maging sa pagtulog ay panaginip ka_  
_Pagka't ang nais ko sana_  
_Kapiling ka sa t'wina_  
_Ano bang nakita_  
_Ng puso kong ito sa 'yo_  
_Kapag ika'y kasama_  
_Anong ligaya ko sinta_

_Bakit labis kitang mahal_  
_Yakap mo'y di ko malimutan_  
_Bakit labis kitang mahal_  
_Sumpa man, iniibig kita_

_Bakit labis kitang mahal_  
_Yakap mo'y di ko malimutan_  
_Bakit labis kitang mahal_  
_Sumpa man, iniibig kita_

when I was done sat Kelsey, Grace and Elizabeth with their mouths open and then I heard "WOEH!" and I was shocked and looked back and saw Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy and Jack and I said nervous "Umm ... did you guys heard my singing?" and They nodded and I ask "Was it bad?" and then said Eddie he was crying " that wasss soooo beautiful!" and I said "Umm.. Thanks" Jack said "always beautiful singing babe" I smiled Rudy ask "how long do you sing?" I answer "I don't know when I was 5 year " and they said "wow" and the sky was dark and Rudy said "oke everyone were going back to the house it's gonna rain" and we nodded.

~linebreak~

I was in a shirt and pajama pants lying on bed thinking about what happened today I was so in mind that I did not know what Jack said, then he yelled "KIM!" and I shocked and said "What!" and he said "what's wrong?" and I said ''nothing" he gave me a really Kim? look and I said "is really nothing to worry about! key?" and I give him a kiss

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I went in the room and I said "hey babe" no response and then I yelled "KIM!"and she shocked and said "What!" and I said "what's wrong?" and she said ''nothing" I gave her a really Kim? look and she said "is really nothing to worry about! key?" and she gave me a kiss and she laid back in bed and I went next to her and kissed her too and she kissed back and I pulled away and said "I belive you but if there is somthing wrong with you should tell me okay?" and she said "Okay" I said "good!" and I kissed her hard my tongue against her lips she moaned and opend her mouth and I played with her tongue and she with my when we broke apart for air I hugged her and she kissed me and we pulled away and she said "night Jack" I kissed her back and said "Sleep wel babe" and we went to sleep.

* * *

******so that was the Chapter **

******Review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	8. Weird dreams

**hey it's Friday night nothing to do it rains. man when it stops raining?**

**a small thing about rain.**

_**rain **_

_**I ride shining through the rain. **_

_**people look at me soaking wet **_

_**I laugh I sing I let me go **_

_**but come only from angry looks. **_

_**an old woman at the bridge.**_

_** captures my gaze on her face. **_

_**and for her this poem. **_

_**because she shared my happiness **_

_**and gave me a smile back**_

**thx to her I can make my story XD**

**srry I took so long!**

**but here is the next one **

**enjoy and I love reviews!**

******Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It **

* * *

**Kim pro.**

**~Dream~(**_italic is Jack that calls Kim **and **_**bold is her dream)**

**KIMBERLY! huh who was calling me? I looked back and saw my father and I screamed "DAD!" and I ran to him but he was gone and I screamed "DAD, DAD, DAD! WHERE ARE YOU? I LOVE YOU!" I was crying** "_Kim?"_ ** and ask my self "Dad where are you? I miss you!" ****Hello Kimbery "and who was that ! I looked back and saw my grandfather and I said," Grandpa? is that you? " he nodded and I said "why am I dreaming this?" he said "I don't know... we don't want you anymore" and he was gone I cried even harder and screamed "WHY DID HE SAID THAT! DAAAAAAAAAADDD! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU!" I tought *dad why did you leave me?* **"KIMM!"** and I screamd " LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE LET ME DIE!" **_"KIMMMMMMMMMMMM WAKE UP!"_

**~end of the horrible dream~**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" and I woke up sat up and cried Jack sat next to me and hugged me and said "shhh ... it is okay I'm here" I cried on his shoulder and he rubbed my back and he asked "is everything okay?" and I said "no" and he ask "will you tell me?" I nodded and I did my open my mouth but there was no voice and I sighed I did my head in my hands Jack removed my hands and he grabbed my face with his hands and he kissed me softly when we pulled apart I said "my dad" he was confused and said "Dad?" and I said "I dreamed about my dad and my grandfather but it was not just a dream it was a terrible nightmare" he and asked "what was it about?" and I said "first time my father went away and then said my grandfather we don't want you anymore and then he was gone"

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I slept well with my arms around Kim's waist but then she screamed "I LOVE YOU!" I woke up and I ask "kim?" and then she screamed "WHY DID HE SAID THAT! DAAAAAAAAAADDD! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU!" I said "KIMM!" then she screamd "LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE LET ME DIE!" I was so shocked and shouted "KIMMMMMMMMMMMM WAKE UP!" and she woke up with screaming and sat up and cried I sat next to her and hugged her and said "shhh ... it is okay I'm here" she cried on my shoulder and I rubbed her back and asked "is everything okay?" and she said "no" and I ask "will you tell me?" she nodded and did her my mouth open but there was no voice and she sighed and did her head in her hands I removed her hands and grabbed her face with my hands and I kissed her softly when we pulled apart she said "my dad" I was confused and said "Dad?" and she said "I dreamed about my dad and my grandfather but it was not just a dream it was a terrible nightmare" I and asked "what was it about?" and she said "first time my father went away and then said my grandfather we don't want you anymore and then he was gone" when she said that I said to her "babe I say you one thing that is not true it's only a dream not in reality and plus I need you because I LOVE YOU" and I give her a peck on the lips and she said "thanks and I love you too" I smiled and I and kissed her we laid down and I was on top of her still kissing when we broke apart I look at her and said "your oke?" and she said "just thinking abou-" I kissed her hard and said sweet "stop thinking about things your here with me and I protect you key?" she nodded and give her a peck on the lips and she said "umm... Jack I love you but can you go off me?" and I ask "why? don't you like this?" she said "of course I like it but-" I kissed her and said "I know and if you never have to worry if there is something wrong you can just wake me okay? "and she nodded I laid next to her playing with her beautiful hair and she felt a sleep.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

**~Dream~ (bold is dream **and _Italic is the thoughts of_ Kim**)**

**I woke up I was in a room a big wite room I was in a big bed and I stood up and walked across the room and looked in the mirror and I was in a beautiful white dress with red roses in my hair and heard "You don't love me do you?" **_who is that? a woman?_ ** "Of course I love you!" ** _and who is that? a man?_** "but why leave me alone?" "It's because for my work" "But why in the Netherlands?" "Because my job is there now" "Can we not go with you?" "Can't but I promes that I will be back when she will be 15 year key?" "Key but don't give her a heart attack when you come back" ** _why I dream about a man and a woman? shall I go and see?_** I walked out the room and saw...**

**~end dream~**

* * *

I woke up and looked around and saw that I was just in the home of the black dragon and I sighed and grabbed my phone and went out of bed and went to the balcony _*Lucky it is dry* _I thought and saw it was 2:30 am and went to my contacts and scrolled Kelsey, Kemmera, Kimberly Aeta (aunt), Kimberly Ame (bigo!) and I called her.

( _Italic is Kimberly Ame_ and** bold is Kim**)

_hello?_

**Hey it's me!**

_Kimberly! How nice to hear from you! how are you?_

**good! em .. Mom? **

_yes sweetie_

**I dream again I'm scared**

_sweetheart where did you dream about?_

**first about Dad and granddad and 5 minutes ago about a woman and a man..**

_o dear! how do you feel?_

**I'm so confused I have so many questions who is that woman and man? and why I dream about them? I promes**

_I don't know sweetheart... but promes me one thing if you find the answer that you never and I mean never try to kill your self okay?_

**promes bye!**

_bye!_

and I ended the conversation and heard "Kim? what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Jack and said "I called my mother" and he said "why here?" and I said "because I do not wanted to wake you up again" and he said " Kim I would rather the whole night awake for you then the whole night sleep while you have trouble to sleep or somthing" and I thought _* wow he really cares about me*_ and I said "you care a lot about me huh?"and he said "of course I care about you! because I love you" and I said nothing I was speechless and he said "shall we go back to sleep?" and I nodded, and I give him a kiss and went to bed lucky we were inside because it started to rain but I can't asleep and I sighed and Jack looked at me and asked "can not sleep?" and I nodded and he hugged me

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I woke up I saw Kim was on the balcony calling somebody but who? I looked at the time and it was already 2:50 am so when she was done calling I went outside and ask "Kim? what are you doing here?" she turned around and saw me and said "I called my mother" and I said "why here?" and she said "because I do not wanted to wake you up again" and I said " Kim I would rather the whole night awake for you then the whole night sleep while you have trouble to sleep or somthing" and she said "you care a lot about me huh?"and I said "of course I care about you! because I love you" and she said nothing like she was speechless and I said "shall we go back to sleep?" and she nodded, and gave me a kiss and went to bed lucky we were inside because it started to rain and we went to bed and I heard her sighed and I looked at her and asked "can not sleep?" she nodded and I hugged her I kissed her our faces were very close and she felt a sleep after a minute I felt a sleep too with her in my arms.

* * *

**so that was the story**

*** why is kim dreaming about strange things? **

*** who are the man and woman? **

**sorry if there are spelling mistakes **

**but remeber **

**review!**

** XOX **

**AllisseLove**


	9. Kissing and Jealousy part 1

**hey**

**sorry it took so long!**

**but here is the next**

**I love all the riviews!**

**********Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It **

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I woke up and I saw Kim sleeping _*aww ... she is sooo cute when she_ sleeps* I thought and saw that her arms around my neck and my arms were around her waist I looked at the clock and it was 8:30 am I try not to wake her but I failed her eyes were opened and I saw her beautiful brown eyes and she smiles and she said "morning" I gave her a peck on the lips and I said "morning babe did you sleep well?" she nodded and asked "Jack did we slept like this all the time?" and I said "I think so" I brought her close to me and I stroked her cheek and I kissed her lips.

* * *

**Jerry pro.**

man I wake up in a good mood I went quickly out of bed and got dressed and was ready and said to myself "Jerry, man you look again so Swag! WOEH!" and Eddie woke up and said "DUDE! it's 8:30, let me sleep" and I said "okay I'll let you sleep man! but I eat your breakfast" Eddie said "I am awake!" and pointed to me "do not eat my breakfast!" I was confused and said "dude why shall I eat your breakfast?" and I went out the door and went to the room of Kelsey and I sighed "why are there so many secrets signs here?" and went to the room 八 (8) opened the door and said "hey Kels-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" this was not good man! I saw Jack and Kim make out ... "JERRY! NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Kim screamed and I yelled back "NO APPARENTLY NOT" and Jack said, "Jerry why are you here?" and I said "I thought this was her room YO!" and Kim said "*sigh* Jerry Kelsey's room next door" and I said "Kim I can not remember everything these secret signs confuses me" and I sat on the floor and Kim grab a paper and wrote somthing on it and gif it to me it said:" **六** = this sign is Kelsey's room" and I smiled and said "THANKS Kim! WOEH!" and went out the room.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I woke up with two strong arms around me and I looked up and said smily "Mornig" he give me a sweet peck on the lips and said "mornig babe did you sleep well?" I nodded and ask "Jack did we slept like this all the time?" and he said "I think so" He brought me close to him and stroked my cheek and kissed my soon we made out we were about to kiss deep but then we heard "hey Kels-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" we quickly broke apart and I screamd "JERRY! NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" and he yelled back "NO APPARENTLY NOT" and Jack said, "Jerry why are you here?" he said "I thought this was her room YO!" and I said "*sigh* Jerry Kelsey's room next door" and he said "Kim I can not remember everything these secret signs confuses me" and sat on the floor and I grab a paper and wrote "**六** = this sign is Kelsey's room" on it and gave it to him when he read it he was so happy and I smiled and said "THANKS Kim! WOEH!" and went out the room. I turned around and saw Jack laugh and I asked "what?" and he said "nothing" and I said "okay?" I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom and dress me with a blue shirt that said _* peace * _and a black sweatpants and put my hair in a braid when I was don I came back in the room and saw Jack shirt les and was outside I looked but I did not even know that he now stood before me and he said "Do you like what you see?" and he give me a sweet kiss and I brook out my trance and said confused "How did you get here? you were first outside and now for me" and he laughed and said "Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Ki-" I interrupted him and said "beautiful name huh?" and he nodded and said "very beautiful name babe" and I said "what were you saying?" and he said "huh? ow yeah you were in a trance I called you three times but you stood there staring" and I said "Owww I really did not know?" for some reason I felt with my hand where my necklace was and I yelled "SHOOT!" and he said "what's wrong?" and I said "where is my necklace?" I started to panic and Jack took me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth and said "don't panic! we'll find it" after 10 minutes and we found nothing and Jack said "maybe the guys knows were your neckles is" and I said "maybe you're right" and Jack said "you know me" and we walked out the room and went to the cafetaria and went to the guys and I ask "hey guys do you know were my neckles is?" and sat down next to Kelsey and she said to me " did you lost you're neckles that your father gave it to you?" and I nodded and she said "OMG Bad luck" and the guys looked at us and I said "You guys have nothing better to do?" and they went father with eating and Eddie said "you looked in your room?" and I nodded and he said "your neckles has got legs?" and Jerry said "Dude a neckles have no legs even I know that I'm so smar!WOOH!" and Milton said "Jerry if you so smart then spel the word incorrect without spell mistakes" and he said "key"

the conversation (**Milton is bold** and _Jerry is italic_)

**the letter i**

_yes the i and then..._

**i..n**

_i...n...c_

**i...n...c...o**

_yes the inco... and then..._

**i...n...c...o..rrrrrrrrr**

_PHONE!(look a round)_

**No idiot incor**

_ow yah! i...n...c...o...r... uh..._

**again the rrrrr**

_again the phone YO SOMEBODY'S PHONE IS RINGING!_

**JERRY I...N...C...O...R...R**

_incorre emmm..._

**and then and then ( a little anoying)**

_there is coffee_

**Jerry!**

_ow yah the c and then..._

**o come on! incorrec and the last one is...**

_I know it it's a D!_

**that is incorrect**

_Well you asked for it! to spell the word incorrect. YO!_

**GAAAH! whatever!**

end conversation~

and we laughed about there conversation when we were done with eating we all went looking for my neckles I walked down the stairs and saw Jath kissing Donna when they broke apart Jath saw me and said "you're jealous?" and I said "no I'm not jealous" and he said "yes you are!" and then Jack came up to me and said "Kim ,kim, kim... Eddie found your neckles" and I was so happy and kiss Jack and I said "were is Eddie?" and he said " he text me he is in a dojo here" and I said "oww I know were" and took his hand and went to the second floor and then the first door on the right and I opend the dojo doors and saw Eddie and I said "Eddie you have my neckles.. right?" and he nodded and give it to me and I did my neckles on and said "thanks Eddie you just saved my live" and Jack ask "saved your live?" and I said " yes because if my dad find out I don't have it annymore the he wel kill me!" and he said "Ow...I get it" and we went talking with the group and Kelsey came out and Jerry was frozend...

* * *

**srry it have a lame ending and it was so short but I try to make it longer and srry if are spelling mistakes in it !**

**don't for get to riview! **

**be your self! **

**review!**

**o and tomorrow I will upload a new story crossover Kickin'it and Shake It Up!**

** XOX **

**AllisseLove**


	10. Kissing and Jealousy part 2

**hey, **

**here is the next one! srry it took so long!**

**************Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It **

* * *

_"thanks Eddie you just saved my live" and Jack ask "saved your live?" and I said " yes because if my dad find out I don't have it annymore the he wel kill me!" and he said "Ow...I get it" and we went talking with the group and Kelsey came out and Jerry was frozend..._

* * *

**Jath pro.**

I ask Kim "you're jealous?" and she said "I'm not jealous" and I said "yes you are!" and then Jack came to her and said "Kim ,kim, kim... Eddie found your neckles" and she was so happy and kiss Jack and said "were is Eddie?" and he said " he text me he is in a dojo here" and Kim said "oww I know were" and took his hand and went and Donna said "I'm sick off her!" and I said "yeah me too" and she said "but I thought that you like her?" and I said "Yes but let it go she is a bitsh and Jack can go and you with me" and she said "awww..." and we kissed and then we heard "EWWWWW! YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" and we broke apart and I saw Ty and we went to my room.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

"um Jerry, Jerry... JERRY!" and he said "Kelsey look smoking hot in a gi! WOOH!" and that was the reason the was frozend... OMG... and then I walked to Kelsey and I ask " Kels you okay?" and she said " I heard what Jerry said and last night I dreamed about him and me Kissing what sould I do?" and I said "don't make a problem and he's not your problem and don't freak out!" and she nodded and said " you have your neckles back" and I nodded and I said "and Kels you look good in a gi better than I look" and she said "O come onnn!" and we laughed and we went to the locker room and I put on my gi and went with Kelsey to the dummy's. after a hour of punching the dummy Kelsey took a break and I went father and then a voice said "You have to take a break Kim" and two strong arms were around me and I turned around ans saw Jack and we sat down and I said "I don't wanna" and he kissed me and I didn't kiss back and he look at me and ask "something wrong?" and I said nothing and he said "come on babe talk" and kissed my cheek but nothing came out

* * *

**Jerry pro.**

what's wrong with Kim yo! she is frozed! and Milton ask me "hey Jerry what wrong with the lovebirds?" and I said "I don't know man do I look as a love docter?MAN!" and he said "Okay" and he went away .. and I looked at Jack and Kim but then came Kelsey and Grace to me and I was distracted and the only thing I thought was _*Kelsey is so hot WOEWW!*_

* * *

**Jack pro.**

okay what's wrong with Kim she's so off today did I something wrong? and I ask her "something wrong?" and she didn't say anything! and I ask "come on babe talk" and I kissed her cheek but nothing happened and I signed and thought _* what should I do ?* _and I signed again and I kissed her we felt on the mats I on top of her and I kissed her hard and then her arms were around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist and I said in my self "finally she is back and not frozend" and we broke apart and I said "your not frozend anymore" and she laughed and kissed me and Eddie said "DUde this is a dojo not a closet" and we broke apar and I said "Eddie if you had a girlfriend then you will kiss her every time" and Kim said " and Eddie this is a training room not a dojo" and he went away and I said "what was wrong with you? you were frozend" and she said " I... I... can I tell you it later?" and I said "okay" and kissed her and I get off her and she got up and walked to Grace and I walked to Jerry and he said "what's wrong with Kim YO!" and I said "Jerry I tell you I really don't know" and he said "sure!" and I said "I don't get it why you don't belive me?" and he said " because you tell me everything to me and now..." and I thought _*it's true I tell him always everything he was the first guy who knows my secret and no it's not that I like Kim or something like that because everyone knows that but not only he knew somthing personal of me*_ and I said "if Kim tells me what's wrong with her then I will tell you key?" and he nodded

* * *

**Grace pro.**

"Hey Kim" I said when she cames and she said "hey Grace" and I ask "you okay?" and she said "no I dreamed again" and I said "do you know who those people are?" and she shook her head 'no' and I said " is that the reason you frozend?" and she looked at me and said "frozend?" and I said "yeah Jack ask you something and you didn't say a word" and she nodded and said "okay" and then she laughed and I said "why are you laughing?" and she said "because of you" and I said "me?" and she nodded and said " Yeah you make funny faces" and then I was laughing too and then Kim said "I'm going to my room if you need me key?" and I nodded

* * *

**Kim pro.**

and I went to Jack and said "hey Jack I'm going to the room key" and he said "key becareful" and kissed me I nodded and I walked a way and went to the room... when I was inside and lied down listend to the music on my IPod and closed my eyes and before I knew I felt a sleep..

* * *

**Frank pro.**

I went with Brat, Joëy, Duncan and Justin to Jath room and I knock on the door and Jath opened the door and let us in and we sat on the ground and Jath said "okay the plan begins now" and he give us a paper it said:

**_hurt the guy_**

_**Frank and Duncan: Kick him everywhere**_

_**Justin and Joëy:**__** hold him up for me**_

_**Brat:**__** slap him hard and punch him everywhere**_

_**Jath:**__** hav a knife making wounds**_

and then Joëy ask "who is me?" uggg he's not the smartest of us and Jath said "It's me" and I said " this is a good plan man! but what if his friends are there?" and Jath said "don't worry about his friends I take care of it and I know it's a good plan" and I nodded and he said "everybody ready?" and we nodded and we went out the room and took our positions and I thought _* this will be fun and interesting*_and waited and then and finally the time came...

* * *

**Kim pro.**

well I was sleeping when I heard the door closed with a loud sound. My eyes went open and I looked to the door and I shocked and I screamed...

* * *

**oww a cliffy!**

**so that was the charpter**

**srry it is short.. this time wont be long to wait for the next I promes!**

******review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	11. Kissing and Jealousy part 3

**hey**

**here is the next**

**I love all the riviews!**

**********Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It **

* * *

**Kim pro.**

well I was sleeping when I heard the door closed with a loud sound. My eyes went open and I looked to the door and I shocked and I screamed Milton and Jerry were in the room with Jack and they shocked from my reacton and Jack felt on the ground and I said "Guys what happened with Jack?" and I helped the guys to get Jack up and he sat down and I said "Jack you're bleeding" and Jerry said "NO really?" and I shoot him the dead glare and Milton said "I will call a doctor" and went out the room and I said "okay Jerry tell me what happened" and he said "blackdragons" and I said "okay...more?" and he shook his head 'no' and I signed and Milton came and said "no doctors want to help us" he put his phone on the table okay now I'm mad! and I said "go to Rudy then" and they knew I wanted to be alone with him and went out the room and Jack said "ya know there is no reason that you get mad on them" he stood up and I walked to him and I said "true but you hurt" and he said "better me than you babe" and kissed my cheek I said "who did this?" pointing to the wounds and he said "well... I think Jath he's sooo jealous" and I said annoying "you now figure it out?" there was a silence I signed and walked to the balcony it was raining but I don't care I was not even 10 seconds outside and I was soaking wet but still I didn't care

* * *

**Jack pro.**

okay what did I done? she said annoying "you now figure it out?" and went to the balkony it was raining and she was soaking wet in 6 seconds but she didn't care I was deep in my mind after 5 minutes I decided to went to Kim and when I saw her I walked to her and hugged her and said "you know I love you right?" and she turned to me and said "well yeah but-" I cut her off and said "I know you mad at Jath" and she said annoying "Ya think" and I saw tears rolling down her cheek and I said "hey don't cry" I rubbed her arms and I saw something looks like a pink bra her white shirt was all wet and I chuckled and Kim said "what?" and I said "your shirt is so wet I see your pink bra" and she blushed and I looked at her and she looked away so I grab her face and kiss her soft and I pulled away and she said "we better go inside" and I nodded because the rain make us soaking wet... when we got inside she took first a shower when she came back I took a quick warm shower and I tell you my body was burning from the pain

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I was lying in bed and listen to music and closed my eyes and felt two lips on mine and I opend my eyes and saw Jack shirtless and saw his wounds and he lied next to me and hugged me care fully. I turned me to him and my hand went through his hair and I singed and he looked to me and said "you okay?" and I said "I can't belive Jath did thi-" I was cut off by his lips and I broke the kiss and said "okay tell me wath happened with you" and he said "fine" and he continued "Okay when you left we continue practice and after 30 minutes we took a break and Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy went to the locker room and then came Frank and Duncan and kicked me everywhere and I felt on the ground and then Joëy and Justin came and hold me up I thought they helped me but-" I cut him of and said "you were wrong..."

* * *

**Jack pro.**

"you were wrong..." and I nodded and said " when they hold me up they let me fall on the ground hard and Brad came and I thougt he gonna slap me and punch me so I tried to protect my self and he punched me in the stomach but then I kicked him so he felt and I was again hold up and then came Jath..." and I looked at her and she said "but why didn't came the guys?" and I said "they were locked up in the locker room and they came out when Kelsey and Grace came and they tried to opened the door but bad luck so Kelsey kicked the door open" and she said "cool she's a strong girl but back to you and Jath..." and I said " key... so Jath came and he had a knife and make wounds and saying 'this one is for stealing my girl'..." I pointed at the wound it was a long wound from my shoulder to my elbow and I continued " and the next was at my back and he said "this one is for kissing her behind a rock' and he make more wounds and Grace yellled 'Stop Jath!' and he shouted 'SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH! AND THIS ONE IS FOR CALLING HER SEXY!' and he tried to but then Rudy showed up and puched him on the ground and his knife felt on the ground and Kelsey took the knife and hide it... Joëy and Justin let me fall again and they ran a way and Rudy went with Jath to Ty.. and Kelsey said 'O MY GOD! Jack you're okay?' and then everything went black..." and I looked at Kim and she said "I can't belive this!" I nodded and she said "you sure you okay?" I said "yes I'm okay a little hurt but okay" and she nodded and I hugged her carefully and I kissed her soft and soon as I know it we felt both in sleep...

* * *

**Ty pro.**

I was busy with reading a book when Rudy stormed in my office and with Jath and I said "what's wrong?" and Rudy said "this guy atacked one of my best students with a knife" and I was suprised and said "thanks Rudy you can go now I will handel with Jath" and he nodded and left the room and I said "Jath who did you attacked?" and he said "Jack because he called Kim sexy and random stuff" and I said "still not over it I see" and he nodded and I said "how is Jack?" and he said "I don't know he have wounds here ,here, here and here" and I said "so he's bad hurt?" and he nodded and I said happy "GOOD!" and he said "why good?" and I said "we have a tournament with them so if you wanna you can attack him bad so we could win!" and he nodded and said "I will do it when?" and I said "you will hear it" and he nodded and went out my office and I began reading again in the book...

* * *

**Milton pro.**

"what's wrong with Kim yo!" and I said "Jerry it called love" and he said "uggg love sucks" and I said "said the guy how have a crush on Kelsey" he looked at me and said "not cool man not cool!" and we went to the others.. and when we got there I said "Shoot my phone is still in room 8 be right back!" and went to room 8. I nocked on the door and opened the door carefully and walked inside and went to the table and picked my phone and turned around and saw Jack and Kim and I thought _*aww how cute they share one bed and how peaceful wait a minute share one_ bed!* and I ran so fast out the room and closed the door behind me and ran to the others and said "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" and Jullie said "what's wrong Milty?" Jerry said "yeah dude!" every eye was on me and I said "Kim and Jack share a bed!" and Eddie was suprised and the others said "so? we allready know that" said Jerry and I said "we have to tell Rudy" "Have to tell me what?" and we turned around and saw Rudy and I said "Rudy did you know that Kim and Jack share a bed together?" and he said "Jep" and I said "but...but how?" and he said "the frist day we were here they came to me and said they have to share a bed and I said it was good but dont do-" we said fast "okay we get it Rudy!" and he said "okay...key" and we talked

* * *

**Kim pro.**

**~Dream~**

** (bold is dream and _Italic is the thoughts of_ Kim****)**

**I woke up I was in a room a big wite room I was in a big bed and I stood up and walked across the room and looked in the mirror and I was in a beautiful white dress with red roses in my hair **_again the same dream!_** and heard "You don't love me do you?" **_wait a minute I recognize that voice Mom?_ ** "Of course I love you!" ** _who the hell is that man?_** "but why leave me alone?" "It's because for my work" "But why in the Netherlands?" "Because my job is there now" "Can we not go with you?" "Can't but I promes that I will be back when she will be 15 year key?"** _why not earlier?_** "Key but don't give her a heart attack when you come back" ** _why I dreaming this again?_** I walked out the room and saw my mom and who's that? and then said my mom "I Love you!" and then I saw a face...**

**~end dream~**

* * *

I woke up and saw Jack sleeping and I thought _* he's really cute* _and saw his wound from his shoulder to his elbow and I said "why did he do this? because he's Jealous? or stupid or not happy that I have him..." and I heard "Yes, yes and yes" and I looked at Jack and I kissed him and I said "sleep well for a short time?" and he laughed Kissed me back and said "Jep.. you?" and I said "no" and he said "again the same dream as last night?" and I nodded and he said "okay tell me what happened" and I looked at him and said "okay... well when we went back to sleep again I dreamed that I was in a big wite room and I was dressed in a white dress and flouwers in my hair and then I heard two voises ..."and I looked at him and he said "you know who they are?" and I said "well one is my mom but the other I don't know" and he said "it can be your dad or grandfather" and I said "I don't know" and he said "was that the reason you was frozend and off today?" and I nodded I was what going to say but then we heard a "BANGGGG!"

* * *

**oww a cliffy again **

**riview!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**

**if you guys have twitter follow me!, and I'll follow back and tweet me if you get some Ideas **

**My twitter: (at symbol) MelisseAllisse **

**or see my profile!**


	12. Thunderstorms, Candles and Hair mousse

**hey**

**here is the next**

**srry it took so long!**

**I love and like all the riviews!**

**********Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin 'It**

* * *

_he said "was that the reason you was frozend and off today?" and I nodded I was what going to say but then we heard a "BANGGGG!"_

**Kim pro.**

"What was that?" I ask and Jack said "I don't know babe" and then the lights drop off and I said "fine...the power is out" and he held me close to him to protect me and then it went thunderstorm I was so scared .. not afraid for thunderstorms ... but if you're in a dark room with no electricity and it's dark outside from the storm ... then yes I'm scared. I came closer to Jack and he said "your scared at thunderstorms are you?" I shook my head and said "no... if it's dark and the power is off and there's a storm then I'm scared" and he said "it's okay I'll protect you" and kissed my cheek. I said "but what if it's a joke from Ja-" he kissed me and said "don't worry okay? I'm here" I kissed him back soon was there lightning and my head hide in his chest he hugged me and said " Shhh it's okay. I'll protect you" and kissed my cheek and I felt a sleep...

* * *

**~Dream~**

_I was at school._

_I walked to my locker.. then I saw something horrible_

_Jack and Donna were kissing. My heart broke in thousands pieces.. _

_Grace came and saw it too saying to me "how could he!" _

_tears came out my eyes and I said "I don't know" _

_"Girl you need to talk to him right now!" and she puched me to them._

_they were still kissing I said "Umm..." _

_they broke the kiss and Donna said "what do you want bitch?" and kissed Jack on his cheek he smiled_

_I said mad "Jack how could you?" _

_he looked at me and I said sad " I love you..."_

_he didn't care and said "I don't like you or love you anymore.. Kim you're out my live." okay that hurt.. my heart is broked._

_Donna smiled and said "you see Kim he's my. I told you so!" __and they walked a way_

**Never leave without saying goodbye**

_At the dojo_

_I was sooo mad! _

_Rudy said "okay Kim what's wrong?"_

_ I looked at him and said "ask Jack!" when I said his name tears came out my eyes..._

_then Jack walked in.. Rudy looked at him and Jack said "okay what!" _

_he said "what happened with you and Kim?"_

_he said simply "broke up" _

_Rudy shocked and said "why?" _

_Jack was mad and said "she left me alone! Rudy!" _

_I screamed at him "SO IT WAS OKAY THAT YOU KISSED WITH DONNA!" fine everybody in the dojo were looking at us_

_and he yelled " WELL.. YEAH! SHE CARES ABOUT ME!" Milton hid behind the stack of mats_

_I rieplied " SO I DON'T!" _

_and he said " YOU WAS GONE AFTER OUR DATE!" Jerry was now soo scared and hide bihind the lockers_

_I said "O SORRY... I CAN'T SPEND TWO STUPPID WEEKS WITH MY MOM! SHE'S ALWAYS WORKING! THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME SHE WAS FREE! IN FOUR YEARS!" Eddie tried not to cry..._

_Jack took a step back and yelled "I CARED ABOUT YOU.. I LIKED YOU AND I LOVED YOU... BUT NOW I ..I..I **HATE YOU!**" and now was Eddie crying also Jerry, Milton and Rudy..._

_He looked to all of us and then he left..._

**Never leave without saying ****goodbye**

**~end of the Dream~**

* * *

I screamed awake and sat up tears rolled down my cheeks Jack said "babe you okay?" he sat up too and hugged me. I shook my head 'no' and said "I had a horrible dream about you and Donna.. I was walking to my locker and you kissed Donna and... and... an-" I was interrupted by his lips and my arms went around his neck and his hands went around my waist pulling me closer to him. now I was on his lap he broke the kiss and said "don't say that it won't happened" "but what if it'll happened?" I ask and he said "don't think about it" he kissed me. My Iphone went Jack asked "are you going to answer?" I went to my Iphone and looked at who it was said * _Delayla_ * I got a shiver _* Delayla uggg... what want she from me now! she's like her twin sister * _I thought and went back to Jack and kissed him. he said "you're not answering?" I shook my head and said "if it is so important they can text me or leave a message." he nodded and kiss me.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I nodded and I kissed her. my tongue touch her lips she opend her mouth I played with her tongue and she with mine. we broke apart for air I ask "by the way who tried to call you?" she said " do you realy want to know? or.." I smiled and said "or? what?" then she kissed me. I pulled her closer to me. _* God I'm soooo in Love with_ _her!* _I thought

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

the light fell out "fine the lights are out! YO!" said Jerry and I replied " lucky I have candles" I lit the candles and set them around the room and gave one to Jerry. He said "Yo! Eddie I'm going to shave man! WOEH!" He went to the closet and asked, "Yo where is the bottle with shaving cream?" I said "the right one Jerry."He took the left and I said "the other right Jerry" "No man it's cool this is my bottle" I rolled my eyes. Jerry went to the bathroom and he said "man that smells good!" I looked really weird and Jerry asked "Yo Eddie, where is my ... Oh never mind!" I said "three, two, one and ..." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and I laughed.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

we made out for a while when we heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said annoying "Okay What's that?" Jack went out bed and I fallowed him and he make the door open and we saw nobody and I said "that's weird." we heard "DUDE THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" we looked at each other and said "room 4" we went to room 4. a boy came to us and he said "Jack, Kim?" "Milton?" I ask. he said "the only real one. who screamed like that?" Jack said "Jerry" "Oww what is it?" he ask "we do not know Milton" I knocked on their door "hello?" "Eddie? Open the door" I said. he opened the door and Milton asked "what or who screamed?" "Jerry" he said and I asked "and why?" he said "shaving" I rolled my eyes and said "Okay..." Jerry came out the bathroom and said "this is a bad shaving cream" he threw the bottle on the floor and I walked to the bottle and picked it up and said "Jerry...I do not think this is shaving cream ..." I smiled a little "Oh.. how do you know?" asked Jerry, I said, "On the bottle says hair mousse" Jack hugged me from behinde and I laughed and said "Dude have you shaved with hair mousse?" he blushed and said "it was dark.. and.. and I saw nothing" Eddie said "Jerry I gave you a candle! and I told you take the right one but you took the left one.." he tried to say something but all candles were suddenly out it was really dark in here Jack held me close to him. the windows blew open and soon there was a knock on the door..

* * *

**Owwww... a cliffy *AGAIN?* hahaha... **

**anyways **

**riview!**

**X****OX**

**AllisseLove**

**Really important! I don't know what to do now... I've sooo manny Ideas! but I can't choose so I decided to make a poll. Please vote! the poll will end on August 30. it's now on my profile so you've time to vote! **

**an other important thing : _August 5th to August 29th I will not upload! because I go on holiday! to the Philippines_**

**_be always your self!_**


	13. A fight winning and losing

**Hey**

**Here is the next**

**srry it took so long!**

**And about the poll on my profile I ended it because I've made a decision! **

**I love and like all the reviews!**

**Enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin 'It**

* * *

_"Dude have you shaved with hair mousse?" he blushed and said "it was dark... and... and I saw nothing" Eddie said "Jerry I gave you a candle! and I told you take the right one but you took the left one..." he tried to say something but all candles were suddenly out it was really dark in here Jack held me close to him. the windows blew open and soon there was a knock on the door..._

* * *

**Jack pro.**

All the candles blew out I held Kim close to me and then the windows blew open and after 10 seconds there came a knock on the door. I whispered "don't open the door" then came a loud bang! "What was that?!" ask Kim scared. I hugged her and Eddie screamed "Ghosts!" Kim said to him "really ghosts? I don't think so…." "ow. And what was it then Miss... I know everything!" said Milton sarcastic. Kim was silent. Milton said"ow and now you're silent?" I said"Milton leaves Kim alone and Eddie don't freak out!" I looked at Kim. I kissed her soft on the lips. Jerry tried to say something but then came four persons out the window I held Kim behind me. "Whose there?" ask Milton one of the four said "your worst nightmare" he tried to punch him but Milton grab his fist and flipped him on the ground "Holy Christmas Nuts! I've become a man!" said Milton happy and one of the four said"Duncan you're so weak!" I remember that voice. I said"Jath!" He tried to punch me in the face and I caught his fist and said "two things 1. Do you have nothing better? (I smiled) and 2. You probably shouldn't have done that" I kicked his side and flipped him hard on the ground. Jerry and Eddie took one, Milton took also one and I took two Jath and Frank if I guess it right…

* * *

**Jerry pro.**

Eddie punched and I kicked one of the black dragons WOOW! We are so strong. It was probably Duncan he's not that strong but he's a red belt and we are yellow… okay now I'm confused! I saw someone behind Jack. I wanted to scream "JACK!" but all what came out was "AHHHHHHHHH!" _*really Jerry!*_ I thought but hey! It worked! The person jumped out the window. I smiled and thought _* Wooow! Jerry!* _ and then the others jumped out the window and I yelled at them "BREAK BOTH OF YOUR LEGS BLACK DRAGONS WOOOW!" then the light turned on and I saw the face from Eddie, Milton and Jack and I said "what we won the fight!" they nodded and I said to Kim "Hey Kim tell Kelsey that I'm soo-" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I was interrupted by someone yelling Yo!

* * *

**Kelsey pro.**

The lights were out and I was locked up in a closet… with Donna Tobin! DONNA TOBIN! Man she I hate her soo! "Kelsey what would you do if Kim had your love of your life?" _* please kill me! I will do anything! It will better that I'm here with Jerry then with Donna.. wait a minuet do I really want with Jerry in a closet? Well it's better than with Donna.. but… I don't like him like that… but why did I like the kiss…. O man! I'm confused! * _I thought and I said "find somebody ells" she shook my shoulders and yelled "THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! KELSEY!" I yelled "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she said "can't these doors will only open if there is power but we have no power so we stuck here for who know how long!" I signed and then she said"why would Jack not date me?" I said "because he's with Kim!" she said"but… but… she's ugly" I said"look in the mirror then you can see who ugly is" she said "excuse me!" then the light turned on and I saw Donna's face! I yelled "the light can back out for me!" she laughed and I walked to the door and she grabbed my arm and said "do you think that's the reason that Jack don't want me?" I nodded confused and walked out. I was at the stairs when I heard someone yelling and I ran as fast as I could upstairs.

* * *

**Donna pro.**

Kelsey went out the closet and I thought about our conversation…. _* is it true what she said? No it can't be! But she knows Jack… I know him too… why wont he date me? Because I'm to pretty to beautiful to talented or… to mean? I'm not mean I'm nice! Donna come don't make you crazy about what Kelsey said to you! Just believe in your self and Jack will be your boyfriend! Finally I've no worry's and I'm back!*_ I smiled and walked out the closet and I saw Jath. I walked to him and said "hey did it work?" he nodded and said "we did it" I smiled and kiss him, with all the love that I feel.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

"Hey Kim tell Kelsey that I'm soo-" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jerry was interrupted by someone yelling. I looked behind me but no Kim. I got worried and walked around the room but still no Kim and I said mad "fine they took Kim!" Jerry said "no bro maybe she's hiding under my or Eddie's bed" he looked under the bed from him and Eddie and said when he was done" bro you not gonna like this but they took Kim" and I said mad "Really! Jerry!" and sat on the ground.

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

Jack said mad "fine they took Kim!" Jerry said "no bro maybe she's hiding under my or Eddie's bed" _* why would Kim hiding under my or Jerry's bed…. I mean it's not clean and… well she's a girl… yeah….* _I made me self confused and he looked under his and my bed and said when he was done" bro you not gonna like this but they took Kim" _*O man.. Jack is gonna explode!*_I thought and he said mad "Really! Jerry!" and sat on the ground. I thought _* and there is the sad/mad/worried his sick Jack*_ "I'm Kim's worst boyfriend in her hole life!" said Jack while shook his head. I said "no Jack your not.. Jath is her worst boyfriend in her hole life." He said "did he let her go when you was fighting for her?" I said "no.. but she still likes you Jack" he said noting and I saw something unbelievable. I saw a tear came out his eyes! I walked to my bed and Milton ask "do you think he will be okay?" I replied "we have to find her or Jack will be like this everyday" he nodded and there was a knock on the door and Jerry said "I will get it (sees Jack) wow DUDE you don't look great!" I hissed "JERRY!" he said "I'll open it." He opened the door and Julie, Grace, Elizabeth and Kelsey came in the room.

* * *

**Elizabeth**** pro.**

Grace and I heard a scream and we looked at each other and said "room 4" when we got there Julie and Kelsey were there too. I said "did you heard that too?" they nodded and I knocked on the door and Jerry opened the door and said "I see someone missed me to much" he wink at Kelsey. Kelsey ignore him and walked in the room and we fallowed her. I saw Jack alone with out Kim. I walked to him and I ask "Jack where is Kim?" he didn't say a thing only looking me right in the eyes. His eyes told me what happened and I said "OMG! Your okay?" his shook his head and Grace, Kelsey and Julie ask "where is Kim?" I told them what happened and they nodded and I said to Jack "Jack we always be there for you. And we help you to get Kim! back right guys?" I looked at them and they nodded and Jack said "thanks guys" and he gave us a long big group hug.

* * *

**Grace pro.**

When Elizabeth told us what happened I said to my self "that's explained the scream we heard and that the lights felt out. Wow poor Jack. Winning a fight but losing somebody special to him. We have to find Kim for our friendship and Jack's love!"

* * *

**Jack pro.**

After the long big group hug. I grab my Iphone and I text Rudy:

**Hey Rudy!**

**Please come so fast as you could to room 4!**

**It's really important to me!**

**Jack **

And send! My I phone went and I saw a text from my cousin and no not Kai but Bella :

**Hey Jackie!**

**How are you?**

**I miss you sooo!  
last time I talked to you was last year at **

**The birthday from gramps!**

**How's Seaford? **

** Do you have a GF? **(typical Bella) I thought

**Love you x**

**I hope I speak you soon!**

**Bells X**

I replied:

**Hey Bells!**

**Well good I guess? My GF is kidnapped..**

**Typical you asking if I have a GF! :p**

**And yes I have a GF! ;D**

**I like Seaford! I met there my GF at Seaford too…**

**Well actually a school in the cafeteria ;p**

**But still in Seaford! XD**

**Miss you 2!**

**Love you 2!**

**I have 2 go my sensei is coming**

**Jackie**

I send it to Bella but Jerry took it out my hands and I yelled at him " JERRY GIVE MY IPHONE BACK!" and he yelled "NO WAY. AND NO WAY BRO! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS BIGGING KIDNAPPED AND YOU HAVE ALLREADY AN OTHER CHICK!" I yelled at him " YOU READ MY TEXT! GIF IT BACK OR I WILL HURT YOU!" he shook is head and I said " AND DUDE THAT CHICK WHERE YOU TALKING ABOUT IS MY COUSIN!" he said confused "Kai?" I said "eww… no. Bella" he said confused "but whose bells?" I said "I call her always Bells because she calls me Jackie so gif my phone back or I will hurt you so bad that you never can dance again!" when I said that he gave me my Iphone back and I said "thanks" there was a knock on the door. Jerry opened it and it was Rudy.. his face was red two things 1. he's red because he ran so fast here or 2. he's red because he ran so fast here and felt on his face.

* * *

**Rudy pro.**

**(Rudy is bold)**

**No for the last time in don't need a goat!**

_Okay if you say so... but then will the power not on in that freaky house!_

**Phil I don't need a goat! (lights turned on) just forget it. The power is back on!**

_A see! The goat is running!_

**There is no goat! here!**  
_fine but if the power is again off then come not cry to Phil!_

**Key have to go! Bye**

_Bye Rudy!  
_I ended the weird conversation with Phil and saw a text from Jack from 5 minutes ago! O shoot! I ran so fast as I could to room 4. when I was by the door I felt over my feet and felt on the ground with my face! Ow that will be a red mark on my beautiful face! I knocked on the door and Jerry opened it and let me in. Jerry ask me "Dude did you felt again on your face? Because it red man!" I looked at him and I said a shamed "Yes…." They laughed. I blushed bright red and looked around the room. I saw everybody except Kim. I walked to Jack and ask "where is Kim?" he looked at me and said "that's why I text you… (took deep breath) Kim is begging kidnapped." I was shocked and said "okay what's the plan?" we sat in a circle and we made a plan to save Kim.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

_*where am I?* _ I was in a big room but where all I could see was hazy things. I could felt that I was on the ground. It was so cold. I couldn't move my body it seemed that my body was paralyzed. I couldn't move any muscle. What I remember was that I screamed and then nothing and I was now lying on the ground… somewhere. I thought _* I'm alone no Jerry, no Eddie, no Milton, no Julie, no Elizabeth, no Grace, no Rudy, no Kelsey and the most important person in my life no Jack… to save me….*_ that's the last thing I said in my mind when the darkness came…

* * *

**I'll leave it with a cliffy *AGAIN?* haha... **

**anyways **

**review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**

**O and remember! : **_**August 5th to August 29th I will not upload! because I go on holiday! to the Philippines**_

_**be always your self!**_


	14. The unknown person part 1

**Hey I'm back from vacation!**

**Here is the next**

**I love and like all the reviews!**

**Enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin 'It but i own the unknown person!D**

* * *

_I thought __* I'm alone no Jerry, no Eddie, no Milton, no Julie, no Elizabeth, no Grace, no Rudy, no Kelsey and the most important person in my life no Jack… to save me….*_ that's the last thing I said in my mind when the darkness came…

* * *

**Kim pro.**

The sun shined on my face I felt the warmth. I opened my eyes. I tried to sit. I looked around. The room was big with black walls and two large windows one of those two windows there was a balcony. _* god where am I? *_ I thought I looked behind me and saw a large statue of a dragon. okay I'm still in the black dragon house ... but where? I tried to stand and tried to walk. After the first step, I became very dizzy. The room spun. _* what is going on and what has happened to me? *_ and that was the last thing I attention. I fell hard on the ground and past out.

* * *

**Kelsey pro.**

It was nine in the morning when I heard a knock on the door. I went out bed and opened the door but there was nobody. I looked in the hallways but no one. My eyes looked at the ground for some reason. Then I saw a paper. I grab the paper and went back in side my room. I opened the curtains. The sun shined in the room and that woke Elizabeth and Grace up. Grace said "Kelsey… please shut the curtains! I want to sleep!" I said "well I'm sorry that I woke you guys up but I want to find Kim!" Elizabeth said "we want to find her too. But what's that paper?" I said "I don't know I found it 2 minutes ago. In the front of our door." Grace said "what did it say?" I said " I don't know. I haven't read it yet." Grace said irritated "well read it now!" "okay …okay! Calm down!" I looked at the paper and it says:

**_You not know how I am!_**

**_You not gonna find me!_**

**_I have your friend/girlfriend!_**

**_Do you know who I am?_**

**_Nooooo!_**

**_Well 2 bad! I'm not gonna tell ya!_**

**_Here's one hint _**

**_I hate her so much! _**

**_Do you know how I am?_**

**_Noo!_**

**_2 bad! Again! Hahaha!_**

**_Do you wanna find her?_**

**_O surprise! I knew it al ready._**

**_Your plan is not gonna work! _**

**_That's because I know your plan!_**

**_Hahah! _**

**_Do you hate me now?_**

**_Yes?_**

**_Ow what a surprise again!_**

**_Off course you hate me now!_**

**_Don't you?_**

**_Nooo!_**

**_read this stupid note again!_**

**_XPXP_**

**_Unknown person_**

"okay whoever this person is we gonna get Kim!" said Elizabeth. We nodded and get changed.

* * *

**Unknown person pro.**

Now I have send all the messages. I went to Kim. When I was there. I saw that she stood up and tried to walk and the felt. I walked to her and laughed in my self. She passed out on the floor! Man it was the same as last night.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**_Yesterday night:_**

_I was in the garden waiting at for the black dragons. I walked and walked and saw a window open I thought * ah…. They in side* then I heard a scream. Then I saw four persons jumping out the window and came to me and someone yelled " "BREAK BOTH OF YOUR LEGS BLACK DRAGONS WOOOW!" I rolled my eyes and then I turned the power on… I pointed at the girl and Jath said "that's Kim" I only nodded and we ran to the woods. When we were there I tried to walk to her. She screamed "Don't touch me!" Jath said "shut your mouth or you know what happened with Jack" I said with a fake voice "I won't hurt you" she said "who are you?" and she kicked Jath and he said "that's it!" he smashed her on the ground and she screamed. Frank yelled at her "shut up!" I walked to her and she screamed harder… fine now will everybody in this house heard her scream. Jath said "okay that's it!" he pulled her up and did something and she was unconscious and felt hard on the ground and her head hid the ground too. Duncan said "what did you do to her?" he said simply "I did something that my dad taught me and now is Kimmy unconscious for a couple of hours." Brad said "you have to teach us that too!" we nodded and he said "maybe… but first we have to bring Kimmy in the room before she wakes up and screamed 'Jack, jack save me!'" we laughed at his imitation and nodded Jath grabbed Kim and carried her. When we were in the 'room' I said to Jath in my fake voice to because I don't want to use my real voice who know maybe Kim can hear us when she's unconscious… "just let her lay down on the ground carefully." He said "okay!" he smashed Kim on the ground and I hissed at him "I said careful!" he held his shoulders up and walked out the 'room'. I signed. Kim woke up and said "where am I ?" then she past out and I walked also out the 'room' and locked the door. I walked to my room and lie-down on my bed and closed my eyes. _

**_The next morning:_**

_The freaking sun was burning in my eyes and I woke up. I got changed in black pants, black t-shirt, black long jacket, my black shoes, I put my black mask on and my black big hat and my black hand shoos. I looked at the alarm it was 8:00 am. I sat down and grab four papers and wrote something on it. When I was done it was 8:50 am. I walked out my room and I ran quietly on the stairs. I put the papers under the rooms 4,5,6 and 8. and knocked hard on the doors and then I jumped out the window. I got a text from Donna_

**_Did you send all the messages?_**

**_ X Donna x_**

_I replied: _

**_Yes I did._**

**_Call or text Jath, Duncan, Frank and Brad._**

**_That we will meet each other in the 'room' at 9:30 am!_**

**_XPXP_**

**_Me _**

_I walked back to my room and got a text from Donna:_

**_Okay I've done it see you soon!_**

**_X Donna X_**

_I smiled and I walked out my room and walked to the 'room'._

**~End flashback~**

* * *

I was waiting and waiting and finally Donna, Jath, Duncan, Frank and Brad where here. Jath walked to Kim and said "Is she still unconscious?" I said "well when I come here she tried to walk but after her first step she passed out again." Brad and Duncan said "weak!" I said to them "really weak Duncan? Because you are a red belt and you got beaten by two yellow belts? And you Brad did you won from a yellow belt?" they shook there heads 'no' and I said " now then don't say that she's weak. Because I think she beat you too right?" they nodded and I said "now whose weak now?" they said "we are" I smiled evilly. Then Kim woke up.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

The sun was shining in my face at 7:50 am. I opened my eyes and saw that I forgot to shut the curtains. _*Dam.. I forgot to shut the curtains!*_I thought. I went outside to the balcony and said "Kim where are you?" I looked outside but no Kim… I signed and walked back in side. I had still the same clothes as yesterday. I signed ones again and said "Jack what's wrong with you?" I changed me in a light blue T-shirt and black sweatpants. I walked to the desk and sat down. I grabbed my I phone and saw a message from Bella and my mom. First I read was from Bella:

**Hey Jackie!**

**OMG I'm sooo srry!  
I didn't know that…**

**Are you okay?**

**Please don't worry you sick!**

**Good you like it there in Seaford!**

**I miss it so much!**

**I miss there my best friend there.**

**O and Jack.. I always be there for ya!**

**Don't forget that!**

**Bells X**

I replied:

**Wooow.. wow…**

**Chill! I'm not mad at you. **

**Plus you didn't even know I had a GF…**

**I'm still the same Jack.**

**And to late I'm worried my sick now all the time..**

**Did you leave in SEAFORD!?**

**Why didn't you tell me?**

**Man… I wish I was by my GF now…**

**And I won't forget that..**

**If I'm done reading my mothers text XP**

**Jackie**

Now I've send that I read my mom's text:

**Hey sweetie,**

**You enjoying your vacation there?**

**I miss you so much!**

**If you back here.**

**Do me one favor.**

**Bring your GF here so I could meet her.**

**Love Mom**

I said "How does she knows…. Bella!" I text mom:

**MOM!  
Did Bella told ya that!?**

**And yeah I'm enjoying here… XP**

**O come on! Seriously!? **

***sign***

**See ya!**

**Jack**

Now I send it to my mom I had a test from Bella:

**Okay!**

**JACK DON'T Do THAT!**

**Hahah what did she wants now from ya?**

**Bells X**

"o now she don't know?" I said to my self and walked out the room.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked around and I saw Donna, Brad, Frank, Duncan, Jath and a person with black long jacket, black shoes, black pants, black mask, black hand shoos and a black big hat. The unknown person said "took it soo long for that you woke up." I looked at them and said "I'm not surprised that you did this Jath!" he walked to me and brushed my cheek and I snapped at me "don't touch me!" and I slapped his hand away. "don't be a bitch!" he hissed at me. I looked him with big eyes and said "where am I ? (looking at the unknown person) and how the heck are you !?" "Too many questions" said Donna. I said "it where only two questions" she replied "two questions to much!" I gave her a fake smile and looked back at Jath. he was getting closer to me and his hand touch my face. He lend in and kissed me!

* * *

**so that was this Chapter **

**srry it was short! **

**o and one thing My school is starting Thuesday so I'll upload the next later...(because of the homework!) but I'll try to upload every (two) week.**

**any ways review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	15. The unknown person part 2

**Here is the next one!**

**sorry it took soo long ****people****! **

**I love and like all the reviews!**

**Enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin 'It but I own the unknown person !D**

* * *

_he was getting closer to me and his hand touch my face. He lend in and kissed me!_

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I was walking downstairs. I saw Donna she said flirty "hey Jackie" I said "don't call me Jackie" she said "why not?" I said "do you know where Kim is?" she said "no Jackie" she walked closer to me and I said "okay bye!" I ran a way. I ran out side to the garden. Looking for something. I walked and walked then I saw a tree. A light was shining in my eyes. I looked at the ground and saw Kim's necklace. I picked it up and looked at it. I said to my self 'Kim was here last night' and I went back to the house and walked to my room. by my door was a note. I grabbed the note and walked inside the room and sat on bed. I tried to read the note when I heard a knock and I said "Come in" I saw Kelsey, Elizabeth, Grace, Julie, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy coming inside. I said "hey guys!" Kelsey ran to me and said "did you read a note from the unknown person?" I said "well I have a note right here." she said "read it!" I said "okay, okay chill" when I read the note I said " okay whoever this unknown person is no one stop me. I won't stop until I find her" Rudy said "good pep talk Jack, but do you have any idea where Kim is?" I said "Well no, but I found her necklace out side." Jerry said "Yeah where outside?" I said "follow me" and we walked outside to the place where I found her necklace. Elisabeth said " do you know where she could be?" I said "No but I know that she was here last night."

* * *

**Kim pro.**

'why is he kissing me?' I kicked him. He felt on the ground and I stood up and said "Don't kiss me again!" Duncan tried to punch me. I blocked it and flipped him. I said "Duncan your so weak!" then someone attacked me and I felt sooo dizzy. everything went back.

* * *

**Unknown person pro.**

Duncan was flipped and I did a sneak attack. I felt she got weaker and then she passed out. I said "see Duncan even I can take her down" he said "so I'm a red belt and you're a?" I rolled my eyes and said "second degree black belt" I carried Kim to a room because I know her friends. they will look here for her. Jath ask "where will you bring her?" I said "to a room" I walked out the room and went to my room. I opened my closet and walked in with Kim. In to a small hallway. the end of the hallway there was a door. I kicked the door open and let Kim fall on the ground. I walked out the door and closed. I walked back to my room and make an other note. For her stupid friends. "and done" I said. Donna said "done what?" I said "the next note for her stupid friends" I stood up and said to her "stay here don't leave this room! because if they see you walking around here they going to know that she's here." she nod and I left. I was at the garden and saw the gang. A girl was looking at my way and saw me. I hide quickly behind a tree and I heard footsteps coming my way. I ran quickly in the woods.

* * *

**Elizabeth**** pro.**

I nodded and looked a little bit father in the woods with Kelsey. we looked but didn't found a thing not even a sign or a sound I ask "have something?" Kelsey said "no. nothing you?" I said "no. only I have a feeling that someone is spying on us." she said "don't be creepy if I'm alone with you at a scary place like here" I said "sorry we have to go back so you can be making out with Jerry" she said "dude!" I laughed. We walked back and Jack ask "found something?" Kelsey replied "nothing only trees" Jack signed and sat on a rock. I said "Jack we will find her" I looked around and saw something I said "guys I think where not alone here" Grace said "Do no creepy!" I said "I can't help it! but I have a feeling that someone is spying on us!" I looked at a tree I said "you can call me weird but I see a person by that tree" they looked at me if I was a idiot. I shook my head and walked to the tree and then I saw that the person ran in the woods and Rudy said "guys did you saw that?" they said "yep!" I said "come on!" we ran in the woods following the person. The person ran faster and faster. I ran so hard. Then I saw a house it was black like the black dragons home. the person ran in the house. I waited for the others. after 5 minutes they came. Jerry wanted to explain but I said "not now!" we went to the door and all we saw was nothing only a large statue of a dragon. I saw a paper on the statue. Jack said "Fine we lost the person." I said "guys look there is a note" we walked to the statue and Jack grabbed the paper.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I grabbed the paper and read it out loud:

* * *

**_I see you guys are never going to give up._**

**_that's not smart. _**

**_you will never find her..._**

**_I'm watching you._**

**_You didn't read the first note on the back did you? _**

**_So dump! _**

**_You can try everything you want but it won't help!_**

**_remember I'm watching you..._**

**_Take on step father and your Kimmy get hurt.._**

**_You don't take one step you don't know where she is.._**

**_ghee what would you do? if you go father then she will get hurt... but if you stop you don't know where she is... hmm..._**

**_I'm watching you... _**

**_Do you know how I am?_**

**_Noo?! again to bad!_**

**_you guys are stupid!_**

**_Jack it's your choice find her she will get hurt..._**

**_don't find her she will be disappointed and hurt... _**

**_soo what's your choice?_**

**_remember I'm watching you!_**

**_Do you know now who I am?_**

**_Noo okay here is a next hint: _**

**_I hate her so much!_**

**_She hurt me._**

**_Do you know who I am?_**

**_Noo?_**

**_haha haha _**

**_Jack you and your friends are never going to find her!_**

**_don't forget to read the first note on the back! _**

**_Let the pain remain!_**

**_XP XP_**

**_Unknown person_**

* * *

I ask "how has the note?" Jerry said "our room" the gang nodded and I signed. "Okay then lets go to our room!"

-line break-

Finally I'm in my room. The guys and girls are at their rooms looking for their note. I lied down and thought about Kim... Where could she be? I said out loud "Kim where are you?" then the guys came in my room and Milton said "Bad news he's worry his sick!(he walked to me and yelled) DUDE SHE WILL COME BACK!" I said "okay! do you have the notes?" he nod and then came the girls. Elizabeth said "we found two notes one on paper and one person" I looked at Julie and ask "do you know where Kim?" she said "well... maybe in the 'room'?" I ask "what's the 'room'?" she said "a place here. It is one of the first dojo here before the Black dragons home came.. nobody went there because it was to small." "do you know where it is?" I ask hopefully. she said "No..." She looked at a picture and grab it and said "I wish that Kim was her or this girl. they were/are best friends and knew where it is." she signed and I said "off course!" I grabbed my I phone and called Bella: **(Bella is bold) **

* * *

**Hey Jackie!**

Hey Bells!

**Yeah what's wrong?**

Do you know the Black dragons house?

**Yep ...Why?**

Well do you know a place there was build a dojo before this house came?

**Do you mean the old dojo in the woods?**

Yes!

**Jack... why do you want to know this?**

because remember that I told you that I have a girlfriend that's begging kidnapped?

**Yeah?**

we need to know where that place is we think she's there..

**Well does it have a dragon statue in side.**

Yes..

**Well did you not saw a door in the end of the dojo?**

No

**well take a look.**

How do you know this?

**I was there last year and we went there and they showed us a door and they opened it and saw a long hallway, but how long I don't know.**

It's okay and thanks it helps a lot!

**welcome O and Jack why did you told you mom that...**

sorry must hurry up! my friends are waiting for me! bye Love you and said to my mom I love her too!

* * *

and I hang up. I looked at the guys and I said "what?" Julie said "how do you know her?" I said "she's my cousin" she nod and Elizabeth said "shall we read the first not on the back?" we nod and Rudy read it.

* * *

**Rudy pro.**

I read it out loud:

* * *

**_Wow you forgot to read the back? or not..._**

**_hahaha!_**

**_you will never find her!_**

**_I have her Nobody can get her!  
I'm stronger than you all!_**

**_I you guys do something stupid then not only your sweet Kimmy get hurt.. but your friend Jack two!_**

**_so look out!_**

**_Kim is not to save!_**

**_she's somewhere but everywhere are traps so look out! _**

**_if someone hurt her/him self then Kimmy get hurt two (but harder!) _**

**_poor Kimmy here boyfriend will never find her._**

**_Jack, Kim is disappointed that you didn't protect her when Jath took her! hahaha! _**

**_you hate me now do you?_**

**_XP XP _**

**_Unknown person_**

* * *

Jerry said "okay that's bullshit" and he tried to hurt him self and he screamed in pain. then he said "see I say it is bullshit" but then "AHHHHHHHHH!" Jack snapped at him "Dude the person is watching us! remember?" he said "what no privacy?" I said "this unknown person is so bad!" Jerry said "I wanted to hit this person!" Jack said "that would be easy" and we went back out side to the garden going to the old dojo.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I woke up in a other different room this time it was so dark. The door opened and a person came said "Kimberly your friend is soo stupid he hurt his self to proof that it was bullshit so thanks to him you got this!" the person took a knife and make a wound in my arm. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I got tears in my eyes and from the pain. I ask "who are you?" he/she said "your worst nightmare" and gave me a bottle water and let me drink it. I hold the drink so long in my mouth waited when the person went but the person stood there and covered my mouth and my nose so after 30 seconds I give it up and drink the water and the person said "good girl" I said " where am I? and who are you?" I felt my eyes heavy and everything spun around and I passed out in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**And done a cliffy...**

**what was in the bottle of water what the unknown person gave Kim?**

**where leads the door in the old dojo from the black dragon?**

**and most importantly who's the unknown person? **

**Who do you think whose the Unknown person?**

**sooo what you think?**

**Review!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	16. The unknown person part 3

**Ola people! Sorry it took soo long! Haven't uploaded more than 2 months! School is really killing me! Book reports, School camp, Examinations, too much homework and my computer died almost XD. But it's now over! I have next week vacation! I made this under my math lesson on a paper! !D I didn't got trapped or got detention and have a blog where I make one Kick story too. If you wanted to read them then go to this : type in google kickinit wikia klick on the link and then by search: AllisseLove and klick on blogs and klick on the link called My problem and it won't get over... (I'm sorry that it have to be like this but always I put the link they erased things so I hope you can find it)**

**Sooo now that's over. **

**Here is the next one!**

**I love and like all the reviews!**

**Enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin 'It but I own the unknown person !D**

_I hold the drink so long in my mouth waited when the person went but the person stood there and covered my mouth and my nose so after 30 seconds I give it up and drink the water and the person said "good girl" I said " where am I? And who are you?" I felt my eyes heavy and everything spun around and I passed out in the middle of nowhere._

* * *

**Jack pro.**

Okay what should we do? Hmm... "I got it!" We all looked to Jerry and Milton said "tell" he said "Well Jack has to flirt with Donna and let her tell where Kim is!" and he smiled. I said "No not going to happen!" "Awww..." he said sad. Eddie said "well it is an idea." Jerry said "see!" I rolled my eyes and I said "but not a good idea." "Why not" said both of them. Then Rudy said "Do you want Kim back?" I said "yes but not with flirting with Donna who knows what they did to her. What will she say if she knows that I was flirting with her enemy. And yes then we have her back but how will it end for me?" Jerry said "Dude don't freak out! Why is she soo important to you?" everyone was looking at me and I said "Because I love her!" Rudy said "You love her?" I nod and he said "so you were serious when you said that on the beach?" I nod. Then he said "Ow..." Grace said "so what are we doing..." I looked at her and she said "I mean in the old dojo will be now some black dragons to protect the place where Kim is" I said" you have a point" Elizabeth said "but when are we going?" I had a feeling that the Unknown person watched us so I said "I don't know. I'll text you guys okay?" They looked at me weird and got it and nod and went out my room. I said in my self 'in your face unknown person!'

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I woke up in a chilly room. Where am I? The door opened and I saw a face I remember that face Jath. He came to me and asks "you're okay?" I said "What do you want from me?" He said "Nothing... I just wanted to know if you were okay that's all." I said "No I'm not you cheated on me!" "You remember that?" He asks surprised. I nod and said "Yeah I saw it with both my eyes" And I stood up. This time I was not dizzy. I said "please go away" He said "fine! But remember Jack is not here to save you!" and he closed the door and I ask my self 'who's Jack? Do I know him?' I sat down and said "and why am I in pyjamas?" Urgg... I'm so sick of it!

* * *

**Kelsey pro.**

We went back in the room and I said "Jack must be really in love with her." Elizabeth said "Yeah he is remember how he was when he knows they have her" Grace said "Yeah he was soo sad and he worried his sick. I bet he cried!" we nod and get changed in pyjamas and there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Julie and I said "Hey Jul!" she said "Hey... knowing when we are going?" We shook our heads. Then my phone vibrates. It was a text from Jack:

* * *

**Be ready around 23:50 pm at the woods.**

* * *

I said "okay girls we have to change in black clothes. We have to leave about an hour!" we all rushed and changed in black clothes.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I text the gang. When I did that. I went to the balcony. I breathed the fresh air and looked at the full moon and said "Tonight I will get my Kimmy back." I don't care if I have to be up all night. I want her back that's all. My door went open and I looked behind me. I saw Rudy. I smiled at him. He walked to me and said "You okay?" I said "Well... I hope it will work" He said "It will work my son" I smiled and said "Thanks Rudy" He said jokily "For what?" I said "For begging her for me and have my back and begging a good friend" He smiled said "You're welcome and plus I want Kim also back, because I never met a girl who actually likes to kick someone butt" I laughed and said "Yeah I know..." He looked at his watch and said "about 10 minutes we have to go to the woods" I nod and said "then I will grab some stuff who knows what is coming our way." He nod and said "Well I see you where?" I said "The place where I found her necklace." He said "Okay, I will tell the others" and he went out my room. I walked to my desk and grabbed Kim's necklace and put it around my neck. Just incase if I lose it. I grab my phone and the bag and went to the place. When I was there I heard a voice. I remember her voice and I climbed in a tree and hide. I held my breath in and didn't move. She looked around and then up to me. I hide my face trough the tree. Then I heard Jath saying "Donna what are you doing? You know we have to protect Kim's place right now. Right?" She said "Yeah but I just wanted to..." He said "to what? Jack and his stupid friends can be here any minute, come we have to go now." They went and I breathed again then I heard "Dude! Where is Jack? It's time" I saw the group and I jumped out the tree and land in the bushes. They shocked and I said "you guys are ready?" they nod and I said "Good. Cause Jath and Donna are protecting the room where Kim is sooo." Then Eddie said "Hopeless!" I said "We can do it together" He said "Hopeless that I'm going to win from Jath" "Who is saying we are going to fight them?" I said with a smiled and Jerry said "Ohhh... I get it!" Then he whisperers in Milton's ear "Dude I don't get it" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

Urgg I'm sitting here almost an hour or days. I don't know. There is one question that I don't have the answer 'where am I?' I stood up and walked around the room. I didn't saw much but I saw a curtain. I walked to it and opened it. I looked out side. No lights only darkness. I signed. I walked to the door and wanted to open it but I heard voices. Soo I held my ear against the door. "Do you think the going to find her?" Said a girl voice. Wait a minute Donna? "I don't know babe. They knows where the dojo is." said a guy. Jath. Ohhh... Now he's dating Donna huh? "I hope that they get stuck in the hall of fair." said Donna. It was silent for a while so I walked back to somewhere. Thinking 'the hall of fair huh? What is that place? And where is that? And who are they?' Urgg... so much questions! I can't take it anymore!

* * *

**Unknown person pro.**

I walked to my room and said "tonight he will come here" I couldn't wait. To see him again. Don't get me wrong I don't like him. Yuck!

I grabbed some papers and write:

* * *

_**Jack really?**_

_**You are going to save her? **_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**I don't think so**_

_**You guys are not smart enough!**_

_**Don't go father or your Kimmy get hurt!**_

_**XP Unknown person XP**_

* * *

I when I wrote more notes I went to the hall of fair. I left there a note, went to the dragon statue and put there also a note and at the door from Kim. Let's begin I said in my head and said "Guys! Take your position!" and I waited.

* * *

**Elizabeth pro.**

When we make the plan. I said "we have to go now." They nod and we ran fast and with no noise. A couple of meters we stopped and I nodded to Kelsey and Jerry. They nod to me back that everything was okay at there side so Grace and I walked to the old dojo. We hide behind the wall and looked at Rudy who was in a tree with Jack and Milton. Eddie was looking in side. Now we have to wait for Julie. Grace whispered to me "when we have to go?" I whispered back "when Jack got a sign from Julie and Eddie." She said back "When?" I looked around. I heard still nothing. I moved carefully to the window and saw still Frank and Duncan. I said "When are they going away?" she said "who are there?" I said "Frank and Duncan. My phone went and I answered with my earphones: (**Elizabeth is bold**)

* * *

Are they gone?

**No not yet Jack.**

Man... When are they going?

**I don't know. Let me look. (I looked out the window again they where fighting) **

**Jack they are fighting.**

For how long?

**I don't know! Maybe at the end. (Then I saw they went to the bathroom) **

**They are gone! For a couple of minutes.**

Key talk ya later.

* * *

We hang up and I nod to Kelsey with a bird sound. She nod and walked away.

* * *

**Julie pro.**

Kelsey came to me and said "Go!" I nod and walked inside the dojo. I made sure they didn't saw my microphone. "Hey Julie!" I turned around and saw Frank. I said "Hey Frank" He said "what are you doing here? You know Ty don't like that you are in trouble" I said "I was looking for you!" he ask "why?" I said "Well sorry that I interrupted you guys but I saw Jack and his friends looking in your rooms!" "What!" he hissed I said "If you don't believe me go and look then!" He said "good come Duncan. Thanks Jul." I said "No problem. I'll watch if they are coming when you are gone. Then if they come then I'll make sure that they will stay here" he ask "how?" I said "trust me" and I winked at them. He said "thanks!" They went a way and I smiled and whispered "idiots" I made my way to the door and make my sign Jack saw it and made a bird sound. Then Kelsey and Grace came and said "good lie" I said "thanks." Then the guys and Kelsey came too.

* * *

**Jerry pro.**

Jack gave the bird sound and we ran inside. I walked when we where inside to the dragon statue and said "dude this statue gives me the creeps." Jack came to me and said "there's a paper on it." He grabbed the paper and reads it. He threw it and said "we have to find the door" I thought _***man up Jack* **_ and walked around the dojo and didn't saw a door. I walked to Kelsey and said "What it do Kels?" she said "No time for flirting with me! Just find the door." I walked sad away to find the door.

* * *

**Grace pro.**

Man the door is not to find. Then I walked to the curtain and open it and saw a door and said "GUYS! The door!" They ran to me and Julie opened the door and said "go in fast and be careful!" When we walked trough the door we came in a hall. Julie closed the door. It was dark too dark. We put our flashlight on and saw a scary phantom for us and we screamed.

* * *

**Tun, tun, tun**

**A cliffy I hope you all like it!**

**Please review! You guys will make me really happy!**

**AllisseLove**

**Ps. if you guys wanted to read my blog story please comment! I will be happy if you did it =D =)**


	17. A author note! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey this isn't an update, but an A.N.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while.**

**'cause I'm out of ideas! I don't know how to go father! I'm stuck!**

**Please help! Give me some ideas! so I could write father on this story!**

**Who helps me with some ideas I give credits to the person(s) who helped me. Making this story go father.**

**Soo please PM me! and for the others review! **

**I'm so sorry! **

**Please help me!**

**Love you all and I hope I get a lot of ideas for you all and in the break time. **

**Please read my other stories:**

**Kickin'Up!: crossover with Kickin'it and Shake It Up!**

**I Never Forgot You: Kick story**

**A real life story : Update will come later!**

**and look forward to my new story crossover with Lab Rats and Kickin'it.**

**Again sorry, I hope I can update soon for this story!**

**Lots of love and God bless**

**AllisseLove**


	18. Saving you

**HEY!  
Peoples! I'm Back! Sorry it took so long!**

**Thanks for all the help I really LOVE you guys! **

**Sooo now that's over. **

**Here is the next one!**

**Thanks to the peoples who helped me!:**

**a guest named :**** Julie **

**kaecdc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin 'It but I own the unknown person !D**

* * *

_When we walked trough the door we came in a hall. Julie closed the door. It was dark too dark. We put__our__flashlight on__and saw__a scary__phantom__for us and we__screamed._

* * *

**Julie P.O.V.**

Uho... I heard them scream. I was hoping that they will be okay. I put the note back on the statue and decide to do like if I'm waiting for them.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

It's just a fake one. I yelled "THIS THING IS A FAKE! SO PLEASE SHUT UP!" then it was silent. We walked father and then came a clown. I just ignore it and walked father. Jerry ran to me and said "Dude that was a clown!" "Yeah so" I said and kept walking. "You are afraid off clowns right?" He ask me. I rolled my eyes and said "I'm focusing to get Kim back no fair is holding me back!" He smiled and pat my shoulder. We came by an hall with two ways a right way or a left way. "And now?" Rudy ask. "Well I should say split up!" said Milton. That's a good idea then I said "Okay guys. Kelsey, Milton and Jerry you will go with me to the right hall and the rest are going to the left side." They nod and we split up.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was still sitting on the floor. Then I heard "They split up. Now go and surprise them." Said a person. Who the hell is that!? I'm going to be crazy here! I walked again to the window and ticked on the glass. Plexiglas **(I don't know anymore how it called)** seriously? There is no way I can break this window and I walked back. I sat down next to the door. When I sat not longer than 2 minutes I heard "Here is a door!" It was a girl voice. "Kelsey we are not that dump! We have a nerd here" said a teenage guy. Wait a minute... Kelsey? I stood up and bonked on the door and then Kelsey ask "Kim? are you here?" I bonked and ask "Kelsey, Kelsey are you there?" "OMG! Guys Kim is here!" I heard Kelsey said. "Kim, Kim. You okay?" ask a other guy that sounds worried. "Ummm... I don't know where I am and what's going on so... I guess bad!" I said while thinking. "It's okay Kimmy we are helping you. To get you out off here" said the same guy. "Uh... Okay good luck." I said and I took some steps back. Then I realized that... that guy said 'Kimmy' I simply ignore it and heard "Kelsey you can't open the door with you-" 'click' the door opened and Kelsey, Jerry , an unknown guy and the nerd ran inside. Kelsey hugged me tight "Kels I love you but I can't breath!" I said she let fast go and said "sorry but I'm so happy you are okay!" "Well I'm not okay, where am I?" I ask. "You in the old dojo from the black dragons." Said the guy. I nod and ask "Sorry how are you?" the guy shocked also Kelsey, Jerry and Milton. "What!" I said confused. Kelsey ask worried "honey did you hit your head or something?" I shook my head. "We are losing allot of time we have to go now before Jath or someone ells is coming" said Milton and we nod. We ran to somewhere. We find a door, but it's locked. "Now what we gonna do?" Ask Milton hopeless. "Well since I don't know where I am and I guess maybe something I hate... Then I will do this" And I kicked the door open. They stood with open mouth and I said "Yeah stair all you want but the time ticks!" And we ran out side. It was raining! We where running. Then I felt.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

We finally found her. We where running out side and Kim felt. I ran back to her and ask if she was okay. She shook her head and said "I can't stand stabile my feet is swollen!" I yelled "JACCCCCCCKKK!" He came running back and ask "What?" Then he saw his girl on the ground. "Kim your okay?" She shook her head. "Here I help you" She nod and with my help she stood up and hopped on Jacks back and we ran father. "Did the others know that-" He nod and said "yeah Milton called them. They are on their way." I nod and we reached the house. We opened the door and saw the others. Jack went up stairs with Kim and I fallowed them with the others.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

We went to a room. A group came after us. The guy put me down and I looked at them. "Kim thanks god your okay" said a nerd girl. "Yeah I'm fine now I think..." I said while looking down my feet. That was hurting like the hell. The brown haired guy looked at me and ask "where does it hurts?" "My left feet." I said and he felt my feet. There was a long wound on his arm. I wonder why. "Your feet is okay only it's a bit sprained that's all." I nod and ask "Thanks but how are you?" Everyone shocked and gasped also the boy again. I swear I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "Maybe Kim is sleepy or she need to take a shower." said Kelsey. They nod. Kelsey grabbed by black sweatpants and a blue shirt and she said "Come Kim." I nod and we walked out the room in to a other room and went to the bathroom there. I pulled out my clothes and stepped in the shower. "Your really don't know who he is right?" she said "Yes" I said and then it was silent and I continued and ask "Do I have to know him?" "Yes" She said and I grab shampoo. "Can you tell me a bit about what happened and why we are here?" "Sure" I smiled and said "Okay go one and tell me" I grabbed the conditioner and she ask "Long or short?" "Short but with a bit details." "Kay" she said.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

When they left Jerry said "Awww, bro. I know it's hard for you" I looked at my hands. "Why is she doing this?" I ask them. "Maybe she's mad at you 'cause you let her alone" "Jerry!" hissed Grace and I walked to the wall and said "Don't hiss at him Grace he's right this is all my fault!" and I punched the wall. I was really mad at my self. "Awww, Dude don't hurt the wall." said Rudy. I looked at him tears streamed down my face. "your okay Jack?" ask Elizabeth. "We betta go and changed maybe fresh up and then came back here tomorrow" I said and grabbed my sweatpants. They nod and left. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

"Yeah and then you was gone and Jack started to worry about you. So we made a plan to save you and that works." I ended the story. She stepped out the shower and got in her clothes. I brushed her hair. "So what you tell me is that I'm in love with that Brewer boy?" I nod "But it can't! He's too good for me! I never met him! He's just your boyfriend" she said to me then she turned to the room I walked to her and saw the other girls "Darling he is your boyfriend!" I said to her. She turned to me and said "Do you have proof?" "Yes you was making out with him behind a rock in water in the beach" I told her "That's no proof!" She said "Oh yeah no proof so why is he wearing your dads necklace! When you got lost?" Ask Grace. She felt around her neck. No necklace. "Okay you have a point but why is he wearing my necklace?" she said. "OMG! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Yelled Elizabeth. Kim felt on the ground she cried and ask "If I have a boyfriend why am I not recognizing him?" We hugged her and I said "Kim you always loved him. from the first time you met him" Then Elizabeth filled by "And when Lorie was flirting with Jack your repeat her lines but really dramatic." Grace said "You told us when you first met him you said 'That guy caught my apple with his foot.' and we were saying 'you're in love' and then you shoot us a glare, then you had a tournament and you had to fight with Jack and he teased you for liking him and you still told him it was not true. By the time when you told Jack about Jath you started to like him more than a friend." "And I told you all that?" she ask. We nod. Kim ask "where is my room?" "Room 8" said Elizabeth. She nod and said "well then I see you tomorrow." then she left. "I'm wondering what is going to happen with them." I said. "Make out duh!" said Grace and Elizabeth nod. I lied down in my bed and thought about Kim and Jack.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked in to my room and my eye saw a picture. I walked to the picture and I said. "Bella I miss you so" The bathroom door went open and the brown haired boy came out the bathroom shirtless. I stared at him not because off his abs, okay maybe but about his wounds. He noticed me staring at him. He walked to me and said "Enjoying the view down there?" I smiled a bit and ask "How did you get those wounds?" He looked a bit confused but he told me. "Sorta knife fight with your ex." I couldn't believe what he said and ask "Why would you do that?" "Your my girlfriend and your ex won't accept that we are together." he told me "So you're saying that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask him. He nodded. "This is a shock for me" I said. "Why?" He ask me. "I was begging found in a weird place, I got something to drink, I knocked down, then you guys come and saying later that I'm your girlfriend." I said I looked at the ground. "Kim look at me." I kept staring at the ground. He signed and said "Kim, I know if I do this to you, you will kick my ass." I looked at him and ask "What?" I looked in his eyes and he came closer to me. Our lips where inches apart and he said "I just want my Kim back" That were his last words. When his lips met mine. Lot off memories flew around my head. He broke the kiss minutes later. Our noses where touching. I looked at him and then saw my necklace. Then I remember the rock in the beach here. I was kissing him. I felt my cheeks were turning red. Then I smiled. I looked at his eyes who where focused on my. I took one step closer and then I kissed him. He smiled in to the kiss and he kissed back. I almost loose my balance, but his arms came around my waist.

* * *

**Rudy P.O.V.**

I was changed in my clothes. Milton said "Well I hope Jack is okay" I looked at the window and said "He will, he's a strong guy." "But didn't you saw how shocked and sad he was when Kim didn't recognized him?" Ask Milton. I turned to him and said "Yeah it was like when you find out that she was gone" He nod. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it and saw Julie. "Hi Julie" I greeted her. "Hi." she said back and walked inside and ask "Did you guys knew Kim lost her memory?" "What?" both off us said. "No, Okay well she lost her memory." she said. "That explained that Kim said to Jack 'who are you" Said Milton. "How did you find out Julie?" I ask her. "Simple, Frank just told me and I also heard Jath saying 'Kim doesn't know who Jack is thanks to our secret person" "Wow, wow, wow" I said then I continued "Secret Person? Or the Unknown Person?" "I don't know" Said Julie. "I have to tell Jack" I said and opened the door. I walked to room eight and knocked the door carefully. No answer. I open the door quietly and saw Jack and Kim kissing. I smiled and whispered to my self 'I will tell them tomorrow' and I closed the door and walked back to mine room. "Jack and Kim are busy with talking?" ask Milton. "Yeah they are busy, but not with talking." "what then?" Julie ask. I grabbed my pillow and kissed it. Milton and Julie laughed and I removed my lips from the pillow and said "that are they doing." "Kissing a pillow?" ask Milton holding back his laughter. "Haha really funny Milton and no they where kissing each-other." I said sternly. Milton and Julie nodded and Julie said "well I have to go, talk to you all tomorrow. Bye, sleep well you guys." And she walked out. I jumped in my bed, and lied down. Milton turned the light off and felt in sleep. I closed my eyes and sleep.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Her arms went around my neck. I was so happy right now. I didn't knew how long we kissed but my lungs hurt right now. So I broke the kiss. I looked in her eyes and smiled. She ask stuttering "J-J-J-Ja-ck?" "Yeah Kim?" I ask her sweetly. "A-r-e you m-m-mad?" she ask stuttering. "no I wasn't mad, I was shocked." I said. Tears streamed down her face. "Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad" I said while whipping her tears away. "I'm sorry about that." she said. "It's okay, will you tell me what happened?" she said "No, I'm sorry, I really don't know allot, but I'm happy that I recognized my boyfriend." I smiled at her. She walked to bed and lied down. I walked to her and lied next to her and I ask "Your tired?" She turned to me and nod. I pecked her lips. She closed her eyes. I put the blankets over us and I put my arms around her.

* * *

**Unknown person P.O.V.**

"Boss she's gone." said Jath. I was really mad. I grabbed a chare and threw it trough the wall. "YOU IDIOTS! SHE LEFT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at them. "I DIDN'T KNEW THAT SHE WAS GONE!" yelled Frank. "WAIT KIM IS GONE?!" yelled Donna. I nod. "WHHHATTTTTT!" Donna yelled. "WHY DID YOU GUYS LET HER GO! NOW WE HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!" yelled Donna to them. "Let it go for now." I said. They nod and walked away. I sat down looking at the ceiling. "you will pay for what you have done Crawford!" I said.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it took for ever to write this, but I was really out off ideas... **

**But this was the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading please Review! **

**review!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove **


	19. Remember you Jack

**Hey I'm back with the new chapter!  
Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It **

_I sat down looking at the ceiling. "you will pay for what you have done Crawford!" I said._

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

The sun shined trough the window. Right in my eyes. I opened them. Ohhh shoot I forgot to shut the curtains again. Really? Everything what happened was a dream. I groaned and stood up and closed them and got back in bed. I got under the blanket. I closed my eyes and turned on my right side. I felt that someone came closer to me. I groaned and said to my self 'please don't let it be Donna' opened my eyes and saw only a girl with her amazing blond hair. I felt eyes on me. I looked down and saw her beautiful brown eyes. They are wet. Has she been crying? I ask my self. "have you been crying Kim?" I ask her.

Kim sat up and hugged her legs. "N-no" she lied. I signed and hugged her. "You are lying Kim." I said sweet. She stood up and ask "why are you not mad at me?" Tears felt down her cheeks. I signed and ask "why would I?" Kim looked at her hands. "I don't know just a feeling." she said. "what kinda feeling?" I ask her. "Yesterday, you were so mad that I don't recognize you" she said.

What how did she? Okay I wasn't mad I was upset. "I wasn't mad, but upset" I told her. "Sure, I heard it" she snapped at me. Wow wait my girl is snapping at me. "What did you heard?" I ask in a calm tone but I failed. "I heard you punching the wall!" with that Kim went to the balcony. I walked after her and saw that she has a knife! "Kim don't" I said calm to her. "I'm sorry Jack" and then she-

"KIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I yelled and shocked awake. My heart was pounding in my chest. I stood up and walked fast to the balcony. Thank God Kim wasn't here. I turned back to my bed. When I lied down. I heard Kim saying sleepy "Jack?" I turned to her and said "yes?" "What's wrong?" she ask me. "Oh nothing got just a bad dream" I told her. "Ohhh... What was it about?" she ask me. "Go to sleep please." I told her. She shook her head and said "No until you told me." and she sat up. "I dreamed about you and you tried to make a end." I told her short.

She looked at me that I hit my head or something and said "Jack, you know I'm a blond." I shook my head. "So more details." She told me. I didn't looked at her. "Jack please" Kim begged me. I shook my head and told her "The details are horrible." She nod.

Kim kept looking at the door. "Something wrong?" I ask her. She didn't move. I sat next to her and hugged her. She was riling. "You cold?" I ask her. It took a while before she react. "Yeah" she lied.

I shook my head. "Baby don't lie to me" I told to her. "I'm fine, okay don't worry" she said and pecked my lips and looked back at the door. "Kim, please go to sleep." I begged her. She shook her head and stood up. I remember her feet. When Kim stand up she felt. I quickly jumped out bed and ran to her.

"Kim are you okay?" I ask her with a lot off worry. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay" she lied. I helped her up and ask "Yeah, you are okay then why did you fell?" "I forgot that my feet hurt" She told me. I gave her a really look and said "Come you have to sit down" She nod and we walked to the bed and she sat down.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I sat down and looked at the alarm. It says 8:30 am.

Someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Jack ask. "Kels" "Com in" Jack said.

The door went open and Kelsey said "Morning" "Morning" we both replied. "How is it Kim?" She ask. "Well besides my feet hurt, I'm okay" I told her.

She smiled and ask "Okay, do you remember some things." I looked at Jack who was taking care off my feet. Then I looked back at Kelsey and said "Well, by all your guys yelling and stuffs I lucky remember Jack and that he's my boyfriend... but nothing more like why we are here?, why with the black dragons? and were are we?"

"Vacation, for two weeks in the black dragons home" she told me. I nodded slowly. "Done" Jack said. I smiled and tried to stood up. I walked better than earlier. I smiled at Jack. I walked back to him and pecked his lips. "Thanks" He smiled and said "no problem babe." He pecked my lips ones again.

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt your little moment, but we have to go to a pick nick. The black dragons organized it." I groaned and shook my head. "Kim we have your clothes in our room" I raised my eyebrow "Yeah we have to go in a dress and I knew u didn't brought a pair so, you borrow mine." She told me. I nod slowly. I turned back to Jack and said "I guess I see you then there" He grabbed my hips and kissed me. "See you then babe" He said when we broke our kiss. I smiled and pecked his lips and walked with Kelsey to her room.

"You remember him I see" She told me. I nod and smiled then. Kelsey opened the door and we walked inside. Kelsey walked to her closet and threw to me a red dress and a black belt. I looked at her and said "why red?" "It looks good on you now change" she told me.

I nod and walked to the bathroom and changed in the clothes. I walked out and saw Grace in a white dress with a blue belt and Elizabeth in a pink dress and a white belt. "Where is Kelsey?" I ask them. They turned to me and said "Kim! you look amazing!" they hugged me dead.

"I'm here Kim" Kelsey and she wears a white dress and a yellow belt.

We did our make up and I brushed my blond locks. I put some black flats and I ask "Is this okay?" They turned to me "Darling amazing" Kels said and she pushed me to the door. I laughed and opened the door.

"So... everything okay with u and Jack?" Ask Grace. "Yeah everything okay." I replied, I felt that I blushed a bit. "Ohhh... you are blushing!" Elizabeth said and laughed. "So where is the pick nick?" Ask Grace. "In a park, near by the woods." Kelsey said.

* * *

**~Time skipped**

We walked to the park. "I just don't get it, How can a evil place like this have a beautiful park." ask Elizabeth. Then things flew trough my mind. "Well, before the black dragons came here, was this the park off love. Everywhere you looked at was green, nature, flowers and way more." I told them. "Woaw, how did you knew that?" Eddie ask.

I didn't even know that we where already by the pick nick. "My grandma told me when we where here one time and I read about it" I said. I sat down and looked at the sky. "So you say that this place is even more beautiful if there was no building?" ask Ty. I nod.

I saw the guys looking creepy at me. "What!" I ask them annoyed. "Kim do you remember some things?" Ask Milton. I shook my head. "No I already knew that" I said smiley. Their smile fade away. "Ohhh but if you remember something then you have to tell it us" Eddie said. I smiled at him. "That's just weird. You have to remember something!" Jerry said. "Who was the person who kidnapped you?" Rudy ask. "I Don't Know!" I said. "You have to remember something!" Jerry snapped.

I simply stood up and walked to Kelsey. "Hey girl what's the matter?" She ask "oh nothing just the guys are irritating me and ask if I remember something. It's like they are pushing me." I told her. "Kim we all been worried about u and the finally we found u and then u lost your memory" Kelsey said.

"Yeah I know... But still pushing me is never the answer. Plus be happy that I still remembered that Jath cheated on me. or ells I was doomed." I said. Kelsey laughed. "What it's true. I will never hurt Jack, but I did actually" I said sad. "Hey he forgive you right?" She ask. "I don't know honey" I said and signed. "What you don't know?" We both turned and faced Jack and Jerry. "Why you guys are pushing Kim to get her memory back" Kelsey 'lied' to them. "We don't push Kim!" Jerry snapped. "Do!" Kelsey said. Jack looked at me. "Don't" "DO!"

I walked away and walked to the lake. "Kim is that true?" Jack ask me. "True what?" I ask and I sat down. I removed my flats and put my feats in the water.

"That you have a feeling that we are pushing you to get your memory back." He said and sat next to me. I faced him and said "Yeah. It feels like it." "but it's not." Jack said. He put a arm around my shoulders. "Well what Jerry said it feel like it"

I looked at him. He signed and looked at me. "What did he say then?" He ask. "You have to remember something" I act like Jerry. He laughed about my imitation off him. "Like that." "Ohhh okay" Jack said. He looked at me and kissed me slowly on the lips.

* * *

**Walla! Done for now! **

**A sweet ending for this chapter. **

**Please Review! It means allot for me!**

**Ohhh yeah, last view days I had allot off ideas! for a new Kick story! But my problem is I don't know witch one I should choose! Can you all please help me!**

**The name off the stories are: **

_**Are you, are you a twin?**_

_**It will be love at first sight.**_

_**On a hot summer day**_

_**Milton's cousin**_

_**I'm in love with the Pearl off Seaford**_

**I'll upload a new story that called 'Pick out the story!' and there will placed all the summaries for the 5 stories. Please do! and vote then on my poll! please! If one off the story is the winner then the name 'Pick out the story' will be replaced by the wining story name! GO AND VOTE!**

**I will love you all! If you do that!**

**Love u!**

**Don't for get to Review, pick the new story and vote!**

**Don't worry I will continue all the others also! **

**R&R!**

**AllisseLove**


End file.
